See Me
by GokuBabe
Summary: AU-Bulma and Vegeta have grown up together since they were children, they are best friends and have always looked out for one another, but now teens- Bulma wants more but Vegeta is hiding something and she doesn't know what. OOC, Lemon, V/B CC/G
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own DBZ.**

**Read and Review! I think you guys will like it!**

**Chapter 1**

The alarm began to blare and Bulma's eyes instantly shot open as she swatted the noisy piece of equipment next to her. She immediately sighed as she fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes to relax for a few more moments. She knew her mother would be knocking on the door within minutes; it was the same routine every day.

Within minutes of the thought crossing her mind she heard thudding against her wooden door and groaned, "I'm up mom," she yelled groggily hoping her mother would leave her alone. Before pulling herself up out of bed she reached to her nightstand and grabbed her blackberry from its charger, wondering if she had missed any texts from the night before; she grinned instantly as she saw the text message symbol displayed at the top, and as soon as she opened it she smiled.

"BULMA BRIEFS," her thoughts were instantly shattered as her mother began to pound on the door once more, "YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN."

Bulma shook her head and cursed softly so her mother couldn't hear her; even though she was 17 her mother didn't like 'naughty words', so she did her best to keep them to herself. She threw the covers off of her and shivered a bit; the air conditioning was cranked up and doing its job. She ran into her attached bathroom and took a quick, hot shower before trying to figure out what to wear for the day. She settled on a tight black polo and a pair of jean shorts that fit her body perfectly; she smirked hoping she would get a glance from the man she had been secretly pursuing since the beginning of Senior year.

She slowly made her way down the steps and poured herself a bowl of cereal before heading into the living room and plopping down on the couch; she took her phone from her pocket and shot a text to her best friend and then realized what time it was. "Shit," she cursed quickly standing up and running into the kitchen; she slammed the bowl of unfinished cereal into the sink and ran out the front door.

"Vegeta wait," she yelled as she saw her neighbor getting into his black Ram.

"I thought you weren't coming today woman," he said shooting her a glare.

"Why wouldn't I be coming, when was the last time I missed a day and didn't text you," she practically yelled. She watched as a smirk crossed Vegeta's face and her blood began to boil, "You are such a prick sometimes you know that."

Vegeta let out a throaty chuckle as he watched Bulma climb into his passenger seat and slam the door behind her, "Easy on my truck," he shot as she clicked her seat belt on.

"Fuck off and drive," she shot back grabbing her phone and shooting another text to her best friend. Vegeta didn't respond this time, instead he let out a grunt and pulled out of the driveway, blaring the radio in the process to avoid any further communication with the irritating woman next to him.

X x X x X x X

As they pulled into the parking lot Bulma began to scan it for the rest of their friends cars, and she smiled as she saw them all still out by where they all parked. They all parted ways to let Vegeta pull in and headed to the back of Vegeta's truck.

Bulma threw the door open and hopped out quickly walking to the back to meet up with all of her friends and have their morning chat before being stuck inside a brick building all day. As she walked over to them all she let a smile cross her face.

"Hey guys," she said in a sing songy voice; this was one of her favorite parts of the day. "Chi, thanks for texting me back this morning," she quickly shot Chi-Chi a look and watched as she grinned.

"Sorry I was uh, busy," Chi-Chi smirked and Bulma quickly stuck her tongue out at her.

"It's ok," she laughed, "I don't need any details," the other girls laughed as Chi-Chi's cheeks turned a bright red; but Bulma's attention quickly changed to the blonde female heading across the parking lot towards their group. Chi-Chi, 18 and Kelly all turned to see what Bulma was looking at and they all cringed.

"She always has to come over here," 18 said already annoyed and turned her attention to Bulma, "Don't worry B if she starts shit I'll put her back in her place." Bulma giggled and nodded as she watched the blonde approach their area, completely ignoring the girls and heading straight to where the boys were standing.

"Hey Lexie," Goku greeted as the blonde vixen walked over, but there was no response as she continued on her trek finally stopping in front of Vegeta.

"Where were you last night," she asked with her hands both planted firmly on her hips.

Vegeta cocked his head to the side, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, where were you last night," she asked again, this time with venom seeping from her words.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he answered back before looking to Goku who shrugged at the display he was witnessing. Vegeta took another drag from the cigarette that he was trying to enjoy before heading into hell.

Lexie eyed him up and down before flipping him the bird, "Fine don't tell me I'll remember that when you are begging for a piece later," she turned and began to walk away but felt a hand wrap around her forearm and pull her back. Vegeta leaned in and said something inaudible but they all witnessed the color of Lexie's cheeks go from pale to bright red in a matter of seconds.

From the front of the truck Bulma began to feel sick; she hated Lexie and the fact that her best guy friend was dating her made it ten times worse; not only did she have to see them together at school, but she unfortunately had the 'luck' of having to see them even more together at home. She had been trying everything to make Vegeta see her then more than little Bulma from next door but he was always involved with floosies that through themselves all over the star football player.

"Come on B," Chi-Chi said grabbing her friends arm, "Let's go." Chi-Chi was the only person Bulma had confided in about her feelings for Vegeta and even though she didn't understand what Bulma saw in the arrogant son of a bitch she understood that Bulma was absolutely in love with him, even if she would never admit it.

Before Bulma turned away she locked eyes with Vegeta's dark orbs for a mere second and she knew he could see the hurt in her eyes; she knew he would want to know what her deal was when they were alone later and she was already dreading that conversation; she would have to think of some sort of lie, she wasn't about to tell him the truth and have him think she was insane.

As the girls walked away Vegeta slung his left arm around Lexies shoulders and took one final puff of the cigarette he had been smoking before chucking it onto the ground; Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien all followed behind him mentally preparing for the day and counting down the time until they could be free.

As they walked into the doors Vegeta's arm fell from Lexie's shoulders and she leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek, whispering something in his ear and then heading off without another word to anyone else.

"Alright Vegeta, I'm going to go meet up with Missy before class, I'll catch you later," Goku waved to the rest of the guys and headed out to meet up with his most recent girlfriend.

X x X x X x X

Bulma sat in her history class and tried to pay attention but her mind was elsewhere. She sat in the back of the class room and messed with her phone trying to keep her mind off of Vegeta and his bitch of a girlfiend but as her mind wandered and she began daydreaming again her phone vibrated and made her jump almost ten feet in the air; causing the entire class to look at her, she just smiled hoping their attention would quickly shift so she could read her message..

As the class went back to watching the teacher she glanced down and opened her text and smiled as she read it.

**Skip the rest of the day with me.**

**-Vegeta**

Bulma thought about it for a minute and decided it was probably not a good idea, but her heart got the best of her and she quickly shot a text back.

**Meet you at the truck after 3 period.**

**-Bulma**

She knew in her mind that she shouldn't go with him; that she was expecting more from him then she would ever get. Vegeta only saw her as a friend; she was his best friend even though he would never admit it. They had grown up together, from the moment they were old enough to play together they did, they were rarely separated; until they got into high school.

All of the girls were interested in him, they all wanted to be with the star of the foot ball team; the star of really any team he ever played on, and he loved it. Before Bulma even realized it they had fallen away from each other, they weren't as close as they had always been and he never seemed to care, but they had became close once again, when Vegeta's mother passed away and he had no one else to turn to.

That was the end of sophomore year and that summer they rekindled their friendship and once again they began palling around; well until one of his many whores made an entrance and it usually pulled him away for awhile.

X x X x X x X

Bulma walked down the hallway and out one of the back gym doors; the prime escape route for anyone trying to skip out of school. She headed out to the parking spots and stopped when she saw Vegeta. She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing her walk over to where he was seated on his tail gate.

"You know you should quit that," she smiled as he looked up, exhaling the smoke that was in his mouth; he smirked and held the cigarette out and watched as her small hand took it from his, watching as she inhaled and then let out a relaxing exhale.

"I could say the same to you," his smirk still evident on his chiseled face. "Come on let's get out of this hell hole." Bulma giggled and headed to the passenger door waiting for him to unlock it so she could get in, but the door didn't get unlocked and she cursed when she heard a woman's voice yell his name. _Fucking Lexie, damn it, _she thought as she watched the blonde approach. She couldn't make out what was being said but she heard Vegeta's voice begin to grow louder and then watched as Lexie began to cry; she was curious now and watched as Lexie slapped him across the face before turning and walking away.

She heard the locks unlock and quickly opened the door and jumping up into her seat, waiting for him to get in; wondering what had just happened. But when he entered the truck he didn't speak, he lit another smoke and sat in silence until Bulma broke it.

"What was that all about," she asked as she watched him, the frustration evident on his face.

"She's a whore that's what it's about," he said matter-of-factly.

"Is that why you want to skip," she asked continuing her gaze on his face; she waited for an answer that seemed to take him a few seconds to come up with.

"I don't fucking care about her; she was a good lay but if she wants to go fuck any scum that walks on this planet then fuck her," he said without turning to face her; "Let's go to my place and get some beers."

"I can't go to your place, my parents are right next door; they'll see the truck," she said quickly.

"Text them and say you are getting a ride home with the harpy because I went home sick," he said as he started the truck, he looked over and saw the scared look on her face and he chuckled. "Woman you are 17 years old and you are this scared of your parents?"

"No," she shot back, "They never get mad at me, I don't know why I'm worried," she sighed.

"So we're cool to go," he smirked and watched as she shook her head yes; as soon as he saw that he threw the truck in reverse and flew out of the school parking lot not giving anyone a chance to catch them.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ

Please read and review!!

Chapter 2

After a fifteen minute ride of silence they finally made it to Vegeta's house. Bulma grabbed her backpack and got out of the truck, trailing behind him as he led the way into the front door of the large house. When they walked in the house was quiet and scarcely decorated. After Vegeta's mother passed away his father was angry and would leave for days on end without a word of his existence to Vegeta or his younger brother; his younger brother, Ben, ended up moving out, going to live with an Aunt of theirs in California.

Now a day's Vegeta's father was still missing in action, usually spending weeks on end at his new girlfriends, leaving Vegeta alone in the oversized house; which he claimed to not mind because it gave him the freedom to do whatever he pleased as long as he showed up for school.

Bulma followed Vegeta upstairs and into his room, she walked over and put her bags down by his computer desk and went and took a seat on his bed; she watched as he walked in and put his things down and her eyes still focused on his face and his stormy eyes; she knew he was upset about something.

"You want a beer," he asked reaching into the mini fridge he had stocked in his room; he watched as she nodded and grabbed two Miller Lites out, handing one to her. Vegeta walked over and climbed onto the bed, leaning back against the wall next to where Bulma had already made herself comfy.

"You want to talk," she asked softly, playing with the label on her full bottle.

"No," he answered quickly; and the silence quickly returned. Bulma continued to mess with the label on her bottle until she was able to pull it off; she stood up and walked over to the trash to throw it away when she heard Vegeta speak up from behind her.

"She slept with Yamcha," he said coldly, "She has been sleeping with that scar faced moron for the past month; I had no clue, I feel like a clown myself."

Bulma slowly turned around, cocking her head to the side she could see the hurt in his eyes; he never showed emotions like this to anyone, except her. "I'm sorry Vegeta," she said softly and walked over and climbed on the bed next to him, her facial expressions also seemed to change.

"It's whatever," he shrugged and downed the rest of his beer, quickly opening another to replace it.

"You know what sucks even more," she asked finishing her beer and following in his footsteps; he shook his head to her question and waited for her to finish the thought. "I went on four dates with Yamcha and I thought we were really hitting it off," she sighed.

Even though Bulma wanted Vegeta to be her man she knew that was probably never going to happen so she agreed to go out on a date with Yamcha that Chi-Chi set up for them; and she surprisingly had a good time. They had gone out on a few occasions to the movies and dinners and she really thought they had some sort of connection, even though he wasn't her first choice; but now she realized that most likely was all a game.

"You went out with that idiot," he asked chuckling, "Why didn't you tell me."

Bulma shot a death glare at him, "For this reason right here, I knew you would make fun of me and him for it; but it doesn't matter now, if he's been fucking Lexie then I guess I was just another conquest."

Vegeta sighed, running his hand through his dark black hair; he could see the hurt on Bulma's face and patted the bed next to him, motioning for her to sit down; she grabbed two more beers from the fridge before obliging his offer. When Bulma got herself positioned on the bed she leaned into his chest and felt his muscular arm overtake her shoulders, "I guess we are both loners now," she sighed taking comfort being so close to him; he just grunted and continued to sip on his beer.

X x X x X x X

The bell rang signaling 6 period and the entire gang made their way to the lunch room; taking their seats at their usual table. Goku and Missy were the first to arrive and the others flowed in within seconds of their arrival.

"Hey Goku where's Vegeta," Krillin asked taking a seat next to 18, scanning the room for the black spikes of their friend.

"No clue, he should be here, he was here this morning," Goku said matter-of-factly, looking around once more to see if he could notice anything.

"I need to talk to him about the baseball game Friday, he didn't show up to practice yesterday and coach wants to know what his deal is, it's the third time in two weeks he didn't come," Krillin said irritated.

"Beats me," Goku's attention turned from his bald headed friend to his girlfriend who he began carrying on a conversation with and before anyone knew it the two of them were gone.

Chi-Chi watched as Goku walked away and felt jealously begin to run through her veins. She had been with Goku since they were in seventh grade but ended it with him the past summer because she began to have feelings for someone else, which turned out to be a bust, and now with him dating Missy she couldn't help but feel jealous. Missy was the first girl that she had to be around and deal with, the others he had dated were from the other school across town and she never had to witness them together, her heart broke every time they kissed and hugged and laughed, but she couldn't do anything about it because she was the one who broke up with him.

"Chi," 18 said waving her hand in front of her friends face, "Are you ok?"

Chi-Chi shook her head, "I miss him," her voice was full of sadness and 18 new exactly who she was talking about.

"Why don't you try and win him back, you know he still loves you; you guys were together for almost five years, I bet that if you guys hung out alone a few times, as friends, that he would realize how much he misses you too," 18 sent a small smile towards her friend.

"Yeah but I can't compete with Missy," Chi-Chi sighed, "She is a cheerleader and so beautiful, he would never want to come back to me."

18 laughed, "Are you joking? She is dumb as rocks and you are ten times hotter than her, look this Saturday is the party at Vegeta's house, that can be your first try, rumor has it that Missy is going to be out of town this weekend with her parents."

Chi-Chi's eyes instantly lit up, "Are you serious?" 18 just nodded and Chi-Chi's smile grew even bigger, "That's awesome, I might actually be able to talk to him."

"Remember to just try and be his friend, don't come on to strong," 18 reminded her over excited friend and before they knew it the bell rang lunch was over.

18 and Krillen were walking out together when they heard someone yelling her name; they both turned around to see Yamcha which caught her off guard, she rarely talked to him unless Bulma was around.

"18," Yamcha said a little out of breath, "Have you seen Bulma?"

18 looked at Yamcha and could see that something was bothering him, "No, she took off after third period with Vegeta; why whats up."

"Are you fucking kidding me," he said as he ran his hands through his hair, "Fuck!" 18 and Krillen watched the display that was taking place in front of them and were both curious as to what it was about.

"Yeah, I don't know where they went but they took off," she shrugged.

"Thanks," Yamcha yelled over his shoulder as he took off down the other hallway, leaving the two of them completely confused.

X x X x X x X x X

"Vegeta that is sick," Bulma laughed as she covered her eyes; he had been showing her videos on YouTube trying to gross her out and he had finally won. They both were laughing now; they had almost finished their entire case of beer and were laughing their asses off, having fun with each other.

"Come on let's have a smoke," he said standing up from the computer chair and walking over to the bench next to his window; Bulma agreed and followed sitting down as he stood, pulling to cigarettes from the pack that was on his desk. She looked out into the darkness that now overtook everything; she hadn't even been paying attention to the time and now it was already late.

They smoked in silence, but that was broken when her phone began to ring; she ran back over to his bed and grabbed her phone, she mentally debated on what to do but she answered it.

Vegeta watched from his spot next to the window, curious as to who it was; but all he could do was listen to the one sided conversation.

"Hello. Yes he told me everything; of course I believe him he's my best friend; why would he lie? No I'm not going on a date with you tonight; one because you're an asshole, two because I'm already drunk; I'm not talking about this right now with you, no. Yamcha please, I don't want to get into this right now with you; fine, yes, dinner tomorrow, fine. Just to talk that's it; goodbye."

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears; she was really going to go have dinner with that piece of garbage? "You're joking right," he asked in disbelief?

"He wants to talk Vegeta, he says you're lying," she shrugged and watched his eyes fire up with anger.

"I'm lying, what the fuck, do you think I would lie about my girlfriend fucking some asshole behind my back? Is that the kind of person you think I am, if anything woman you should know me better than that," he yelled throwing his finished smoke out the window.

"Calm down Vegeta," Bulma cooed walking over to where he was standing, "I don't believe him, I just want to hear his side of the story, that's all; I know you wouldn't lie to me." She walked up so she was no standing directly in front of him and could see directly into his dark eyes.

"He's bad news," Vegeta said as he stared into her beautiful blues.

"Your bad news too, but that doesn't stop me from hanging around with you," she smirked playfully jabbing him in the chest; and before she knew it he had her up over his shoulder, spinning her around and then dropping her onto the bed; she was laughing hysterically as he fell next to her and stared up at the white ceiling.

She turned her head to see him and watched as he just stared up at nothing, she rolled onto her side and watched as his head finally turned. "Vegeta," she said watching as he finally turned on his side to face her, "Thanks for telling me about Yamcha and Lexie."

He let a small smile play on his lips, "I don't want you to get hurt Bulma," he shrugged, "You know you are the only person who gets me and I would do anything to protect you."

She smiled back and without thought leaned in and pressed her lips to his; shocked when he decided to kiss back. She scooted closer without breaking their kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands through his black locks; she could feel his hands running down her back; stopping as each hand grabbed one side of her ass; she moaned as they kissed; her mind was running wild, she knew she should pull away, that she was drunk and this would be a mistake, but her heart kept telling her to go for it, it was what she had wanted since they were fifteen.

He rolled her onto her back, and carefully climbed on top of her, breaking the kiss and looking deep into her eyes; he watched as she nodded, a sign for him to continue. He pulled his t-shirt up and over his head and felt her tiny fingers fumbling around with the button on his pants; he intervened and helped pushing the pants off quickly.

He watched as she unbuttoned her pants letting him pull them off, revealing a small pair of black panties and he smirked and let his fingertips trace up her thighs and grabbed the bottom of her polo; she leaned up off of her back and let him pull it over her head; she had butterflies flying around in her stomach and her nerves were running high.

"Vegeta," she moaned, "I've never done this."

He nodded, "I'll go slow," he said as he pulled her panties down and stood up removing his boxers; she nodded and forgot about everything as soon as his lips overtook hers once more. She felt his manhood rubbing against her now wet opening, she was craving him, she wanted to feel him, and she wanted it now.

"Now," she moaned into his ear, "I want you now." Without another word she screamed as she felt him push inside of her; it hurt, it hurt like hell but he kept his end of the deal and went slow, and after a few minutes she didn't want that any more, she screamed but it wasn't in pain, it was all pleasure; with every thrust she begged him to go faster, her hips bucked and she raked her nails down his back as she felt her climax coming on; and within seconds she screamed his name, letting her first time come to an end, he came seconds after her, letting his sweaty body fall on top of hers, but instantly rolled over so he wasn't squishing her.

She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling; her dream had just come true and now she felt awkward, she didn't know what this meant, she couldn't process what had actually just happened and how it came to be. She rolled onto her right side to find him staring back at the ceiling, she wondered what was going through his mind at this very moment, but was too nervous to ask. She decided to pull herself up off of his bed and found her clothes; she began to pull them back on when his rough voice broke her concentration.

"Where are you going," he asked, sitting up halfway watching her pull her shorts on.

"I should go, it's late," she answered, pushing a smile onto her face.

"Stay," he said, "Stay here tonight, your parents won't care," he smirked, and patted the bed next to him once more.

She thought about it for a minute and slowly walked over, climbing back into his bed and pulling the covers up over her body; she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to his body; she giggled as she felt him kiss her neck and lean against her cheek.

"I'm drunk, I might snore," he smirked into her hair.

"I'm drunk too, I might snore," she giggled again. She cozied up against the pillow and grabbed her phone, sending her mother a text saying she was staying at Vegeta's tonight and before she could even think of something to say to Vegeta about their current situation she had fallen into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning the alarm began to blare and Bulma quickly went to hit the snooze but came in contact with a beer bottle instead. Her eyes instantly shot open and her brain tried to process what was actually happening and then she saw movement; his arm came out from under the cover and the alarm went silent with one smack of his hand, and then it disappeared back under the comforter.

She sat completely still for a moment, as she began to piece together where she was and what had happened and the massive headache began to pulsate worse every second she kept her eyes open. She felt a warm hand on her stomach and turned her head to see Vegeta sticking his head out from under the blanket, "Come back to bed, let's go in late," he said groggily trying to pull her body close to his once more.

She didn't speak because she didn't know what to say; so she obeyed his order and slid back underneath the warm blankets, letting their naked bodies touch as she tried to fall back asleep once again.

"Vegeta," she said quietly, wondering if he was still awake. She waited for a few seconds but didn't get a response so she rolled her body over so she was now facing his face; she watched as his eyes fluttered open to reveal the very tired looking onyx orbs and she smiled.

"What is it woman," he asked as he watched her smile at him; he wasn't really sure what he was going to say to her after their little rendezvous and he really hoped she wasn't going to start asking him questions with the hangover he had brewing.

"I don't know; I feel awkward," she said softly as she stared into his eyes.

"Don't feel awkward everything is fine, just go back to sleep we can talk about it later ok," he said a little annoyance evident in his voice.

"Everything isn't fine Vegeta; do you remember what we did last night," she asked a little worried about his response. Maybe he didn't remember, maybe the entire thing was a giant mistake and he was just using her because she was there and drunk.

"Bulma, enough," he said a little louder then he meant to, "We just fucked relax and go back to sleep," he turned to his other side and shut his eyes; he needed to sleep more, he needed this hangover to end.

Bulma laid in his bed and stared into his back; she could hear him lightly snoring and contemplated pulling herself up out of the warmth so she could get dressed and go home but something inside of her wanted her to stay right where she was at. She knew he was right it wasn't anything to get worked up about; things wouldn't be different, he wouldn't think of her as anything more than his friend.

She managed to close her eyes and fall back asleep after fifteen minutes of thinking to hard about what they had done; she couldn't help but hold a tinge of regret, that wasn't the way she had planned on losing her virginity.

Her phone started going off and her eyes shot open for the second time that day. She instantly grabbed her phone off of his nightstand and answered it, hoping she got it in time before waking him.

"Hello," she said breathlessly, and then realized it was her mother on the other side of the line.

"I know mom I'm sorry, we slept through the alarm, Vegeta just came in and woke me up now, I was going to call," she explained as her mother lectured her over the phone. "Did you tell them I was sick and you forgot to call me in; thank you mom. I remember, I'll be home in a few minutes, love you too," she hung up the phone and cursed out loud, she hated lying to her mother but it was for the best.

"Who was it," a groggy voice asked from the pillow behind her.

"My mom, the school called wondering why I didn't show up today," she said turning to face him, repositioning herself in the bed.

"It's that late already," he asked trying to squint so he could read the clock that was across the room.

"Yeah it's 12:45," she sighed, "Mom just said I was sick, but I got to go home anyways, they are getting ready to leave for their trip."

Vegeta stretched his arms and sat up in the bed, the covers fell from his upper body revealing the bare chest they were hiding and Bulma felt her heart beat faster; he was perfect. "How long are they leaving for," he asked before letting out a loud yawn.

"A week," she smirked.

His face grew a wicked smirk back, "You can stay here with me, I can put you to good use," he said seductively reaching out and grabbing her by the wrists, pulling her close to him. She could feel her cheeks turning red; she wasn't sure what to say to this, they needed to talk before they just started going at it again.

"Vegeta," she said quietly, pulling her wrists from his grasp, "What are we doing, is this what you want, am I what you want," she asked searching his eyes for some sort of emotion.

He didn't answer right away; he just stared back at her. "What are you asking me woman?"

"Does last night," she paused trying to find the right words to use, "Are we a couple now?"

Vegeta let out a loud chuckle and let his trade mark smirk cross his face, "We could never be a couple, we would never work."

Bulma looked back at him with hurt written all over her face, "Why couldn't we work?"

"Because you are not my type nor am I yours, we are good friends and we can have a physical relationship on the side but we cannot be together," he answered matter-of-factly. Bulma instantly felt her throat tighten, those were not the words she wanted to hear; she held back the tears as she pulled herself out of his bed and got dressed as quickly as possible.

"Woman what is wrong with you," he asked following behind her, pulling on a pair of athletic shorts in the process. He watched as she gathered all of her things and slipped her feet into her flip flops but she never answered. "Woman," he said once more, sterner this time.

"What Vegeta," she yelled turning to face him, her tears now evident on her porcelain cheeks.

"Woman, there are things that you do not know about me; things that are not good. I am not a good person, there are things I have hidden from you our entire lives and this is not the time to start sharing them. We cannot be together, we will never be together because I am dangerous to you," he said walking closer to her, "Bulma you know I would do anything for you."

She shook her head back and forwards trying to understand what he was talking about, "Vegeta what the fuck are you talking about; I have known you forever and I know you aren't dangerous," she cried as she reached out to grab his hand but wasn't able to grab it because he instantly pulled away.

"I have to go, I have to get ready and head to practice," he said turning and walking out of his room, leaving her standing alone.

She grabbed her purse and walked down the long hallway, she could hear the shower running and knew that he was in there; she wanted to open the door and confront him one more time about the crazy bull shit he was feeding her but decided against it and headed home to see her parents before they left.

When she walked in she was greeted by her mother and father; they were already on their way out the door so she didn't have much time to talk with them. She tried to listen to her mother as she explained where they were staying and when they would be home but her mind was completely distracted and before she knew it she was getting hugged and kissed as they made their exit from their large home.

She dropped her purse and kicked off her shoes before locking the door and turning the alarm on; all she wanted to do was lay in bed and cry, she couldn't believe he turned her down like that; like she was a complete stranger. "I don't know him," she said aloud as she walked up the stairs and down to her room, "I know him better than he thinks that prick." Bulma shook her head and let out a large breath as she walked over to her balcony; walking out she stared at his window, the shades were drawn and the lights were out, but she could see his truck still parked in the driveway; he wasn't going to practice he just didn't want to deal with her and her questions.

"Fuck him," she yelled, hoping he would hear and turned and headed for her bed; she stripped down, climbed in and pulled the covers up to her face as tears began to fall once more. She heard her phone beep and slowly rolled over so she could reach it, she looked and saw a text and opened it to find his name at the top.

She wasn't going to open it; she didn't want to hear another word of his excuses, but she did.

**I know you hate me right now, but you have to understand that this is for the best. We do not belong together woman, we are friends and that is where we need to stay. **

**-Vegeta**

She didn't even write back, her blood boiled as she read those words. She slammed her phone shut and chucked it across the room, relieved when she heard it hit the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her mind off of him and his stupid words as she managed to drift off to sleep once more.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own DBZ…**_

**Here's chapter four, I hope you guys like it! I have had some people email me telling me that high school fics are lame… and that's fine but I have never written one and I decided to add one to my list of stories. If you don't like them then don't read it, but I'm having fun writing it. I do want to say thank you though for the people who have reviewed and like the story… please read and review this one and let me know what you think!!**

_**See Me**_

**Chapter 4**

Bulma woke up refreshed, the alarm didn't blare this morning but the sun shone through her large windows, causing her to instantly close her eyes once more before letting them adjust to the brightness. She stretched her arms out and let a yawn escape her mouth before reaching over for her cell phone; but her hand came in contact with her bed side table instead. She instantly remembered chucking the phone across the room and swore hoping she didn't break it as mad as she was.

She pulled herself out of bed and dragged her feet over to her phone; luckily the battery had just come undone. She pushed the battery back in and powered the phone on as she walked back to her bed and sunk into it once more.

Her mind was being plagued by him and she couldn't help it; he was like a drug to her now, she knew they were perfect for each other but he just didn't want it. She didn't understand what he was even talking about when he said there was things she didn't know, things that would always keep them apart. She had known Vegeta her entire life, what could he possibly be hiding and for so long?

Her phone began to beep and she flipped it open and read the three text messages from Chi-Chi; she was worried about her because she didn't show up to school on Friday and never called. Bulma dialed her friend's number instead of writing back and waited for her to pick up, but she never did so she left her a message.

She put the phone down in its usual spot and got up and walked over to the window; wondering what he was doing next door? His blinds were open and she didn't see him in his room and then it hit her; his party was tonight, she was supposed to help him get ready for everyone to come over.

She rolled her eyes and her mind began to run wild; what was she supposed to do? Show up over there and help him after he pushed her away yesterday? She was still furious with him and then she stopped, she saw him walk into the room; he was on the phone and didn't even notice her staring at him. She watched as he walked to chair by his window and took a seat with his bare back facing her; she could see him light a cigarette and then saw someone else walk in and she fell back from shock; Lexie was there.

That was it, she wasn't going to stand for it; she walked back over to her phone and picked it up and began to dial, she waited for it to ring and then heard the voice she wanted on the other end.

"Yamcha," she smiled, "How are you?" Bulma sat and talked with him for a good half hour; she listened as he explained what had happened between him and Lexie and why Vegeta was so angry. Bulma was sick knowing that Yamcha was under Lexies spell too but she needed someone to get under Vegeta's skin and the only other person would be Goku and Chi would kill her if she asked him to the party with her.

Yamcha agreed to go with her, he was planning on showing up alone but figured Bulma was a better choice than that. Bulma felt bad, she knew this wasn't a good idea, but she didn't care. She was so hurt by Vegeta that she wanted him to know she wasn't going to wait around for him and that if he didn't want to be with her then she could find someone else; he obviously had decided to go forward with getting back with Lexie.

X x X x X x X x X x X

Chi-Chi walked up to Bulma's large house and opened the door, letting herself in. She walked into the kitchen where she could hear music coming from and began laughing as she saw Bulma dancing around; Bulma stopped and turned and laughed as she saw Chi laughing her ass off.

"Hey Chi," she smiled and walked over giving her friend a giant hug.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages," Chi-Chi joked as she climbed up on one of the stools and began talking with her best friend. Chi-Chi was shocked when Bulma told her about what went down between her and Vegeta, and was even more shocked that Vegeta was being so distant; she was the only person that he had ever opened up to.

"Wow B, that is crazy. I saw him last night; I went out with 18, Krillen and Goku and Vegeta showed up with Lexie late night, probably around eleven, and they were all over eachother," Chi-Chi said, she wasn't about to lie to her friend.

Bulma sighed and let a tear fall down her face, "I went to bed at like five o'clock yesterday Chi because I was so upset, and he is out with her the night after we hook up," Bulma began to cry more, "God he can be such a prick, why am I friends with him."

Chi-Chi walked over and pulled Bulma into a hug, "If it makes you feel any better he was completely shit faced; he was worst I have seen in a long time B, I think he was more upset then he let on and I think that Lexie was just away for him to try and forget."

Bulma pulled away from her friend, "Well I invited Yamcha to the party with me, I'm not letting him think that he got to me at all; if he wants to be friends then fine, we will be friends," she said matter-of-factly before wiping the tears off of her now tear stained cheeks.

"You know you are asking for trouble Bulma," Chi-Chi asked seriously?

"He's not my father he can't tell me who I can go out with," Bulma shot back, "Come on forget this, let's go get dressed and get ready to head over there; you have a man to win back if I do recall." Bulma's words caused Chi-Chi to smile as she nodded, she had been looking forward to this night since Thursday, she was determined to have some alone time with Goku.

X x X x X x X x X

Before the girls even realized it there was another knock on the door; 18, Krillen and Yamcha were all there, ready to walk next door to the party. They could already hear the music coming from the open windows, luckily their houses were the only two occupied houses in the cul-de-sac, the other two were empty; they were new and no one had bought them.

They walked to Vegeta's and when they arrived they opened the front door and headed in; there were already people everywhere. Bulma looked around and noticed all the football team and cheerleaders were there, and she saw some of the baseball team that she knew and then some other people from school who must have came with all of Vegeta's sports friends.

As they walked in she felt a hand take hers and looked next to her to see Yamcha smiling; she instantly began to regret this decision she had made, she knew Vegeta was going to be pissed. She took a deep breath and forced a smile back before they began to walk through the crowd of people to the kitchen to get some beers.

"Bulma look," Chi-Chi said, "Goku is here alone."

"I told you Chi," Bulma beamed, "Missy is out of town, this is your chance; go get your man back." Chi-Chi's smile grew larger and she nodded before breaking from the group and heading over to where Goku was leaning against the wall, talking to one of his buddies from the baseball team.

"You want a beer B," Yamcha asked with a smirk on his face?

"Please," she answered, "I'm going to run to the bathroom quick I'll meet you in the living room ok," she watched as Yamcha nodded in agreement and headed through the kitchen looking for where Vegeta was hiding, she knew if she didn't catch him now at the beginning of the party he would be completely wasted later.

As she made her way through the kitchen she ran into some of her other friends from school but managed to avoid a long conversation with them and then she saw his spikes though his back patio door; _the pool_, she thought and pushed her way through everyone and stopped in the door way as she saw him walking around the outside of the pool in his swim shorts, she swallowed hard as she looked around for Lexie, but didn't see her anywhere.

Bulma took a deep breath and headed through the door and followed in his footsteps heading around the pool; she watched as he took a seat in a lawn chair that was away from the crowd; he was never one for crowds even though he loved to have parties; that made her smile, that was one thing she liked about him.

She walked over and stopped when she was a few steps away from him, she watched as his gaze rose from the pool to her eyes and he let a smirk take over his lips, "I didn't think you were going to show, woman."

Bulma sighed, "I wasn't but decided it would be fun, plus I already told Chi I would come with her for support in case things didn't go well with Goku." She watched as Vegeta nodded and took a sip from his beer bottle and then they stood in silence, a silence that wasn't good, but awkward.

"Well its good you came," he finally said looking up at her again, "You wouldn't answer my texts back last night or my call; You were upset you could have at least talked to me," he said coldly.

Bulma looked at him confused, "Why would I want to talk to you Vegeta, you are the one who made me upset; I cried myself to sleep because of you Vegeta," her words spat at him like venom, "But you, you were out gallivanting around town with everyone, and then just like that you have your little whore girlfriend over after she cheated on you," her voice was now elevated and a few of the people who were outside with them had turned their attention to the two.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he spat back, "I told you that nothing could come from what happened, that's just how it is; you expect too much from me, you expect to be together and be happy and knowing you get married and shit down the road; that can't happen, it won't happen."

Bulma's eyes were full of rage, "Oh you can't be with me and be happy but Lexie is ok, right? I'm not the captain of the cheerleading squad or anything so I'm not good enough for you," she asked on the verge of tears once more, "Fuck you Vegeta."

Vegeta stood from his seat in his lawn chair and grabbed her by the forearm dragging her away from the crowd of spectators that were now watching the two of them; when they back by the shed he let her go and his eyes didn't move from hers; he wanted to tear her a new ass hole right now.

"Look, what happened was a fucking mistake, do you get that," he yelled, "I'm sorry is that what you want me to say to you? I don't know what I did that was so wrong, just because we fuck we have to be together?"

Bulma didn't even realize that she had backed herself up against the wall of the shed; she had never been frightened of Vegeta, but she was right now; she had never seen him with the look he had in his eyes.

"Are you going to fucking talk now, or this is when you're going to keep that mouth shut right? Fucking woman," he slammed his fist into the shed and watched as she jumped.

"I just don't know how we can be so perfect together and you can just run back to her," she said quietly watching as he paced around in front of her; "I saw her in your room this morning, I know that you are back with her."

"I'm not back with her, she stayed over because we were both hammered; she passed out when we walked in the door last night, she didn't even make it upstairs," he answered, his voice had calmed a bit. "You think I want a cheating whore as my girlfriend, especially one that cheats with a scar faced moron?"

Bulma instantly felt warm, he was going to flip knowing she came here with him; she tried to calm herself down, she needed to tell him before he found out on his own. "Vegeta, I'm sorry," she began but was cut off when she felt his hand on her cheek.

"I don't know why we just can't have fun Bulma," he cooed as he looked into her blue eyes, and before she could answer she felt his lips on hers; shock overtook her entire body and before she could do anything she heard a crash behind her and they both broke apart turning to see Yamcha, who had just dropped a beer bottle.

"I was looking for you B," he swallowed and looked to her with puppy dog eyes; "I guess I should have known this wasn't anything."

"What the fuck are you doing here clown," Vegeta's voice bellowed as he took a few steps forward to put himself between Yamcha and Bulma; "I don't think you were invited to my house."

"Vegeta," Bulma said breathlessly from behind him, "I invited him."

Vegeta's neck instantly snapped around and his eyes were filled with rage, "You invited him to my house after the shit I told you yesterday," he seethed?

"I didn't think you would care because you forgave Lexie," she swallowed, tears were about to break free from her eyes; she could see the hurt she caused him.

"Well you thought wrong," he spat back, "Get the fuck out of my house, both of you." He turned his back to the two and began to walk towards the house, he needed a drink and fast.

"Vegeta," Bulma called as she ran to catch up with him, "Vegeta stop!" But he didn't he just kept walking, pushing through the crowd into the house and up the stairs to his room; the only place he had to get away from everything; he slammed the door shut behind him and walked over and sat on his bed, _That bitch, bringing that fucking asshole into my fucking house, _his mind was going a mile a minute and then he heard the door open and saw her walk in.

"Please stop Vegeta," she said shutting the door softly behind her, "Listen to me for a minute, you know I won't lie to you."

He shook his head, "I don't even want to hear your screeching voice," he stated. She walked over and took a seat next to him on the bed, reaching out and taking his hand, surprised he didn't pull away.

"Vegeta I'm sorry, I was hurting so bad last night, and when I saw Lexie this morning I wanted to do something to get back at you and I figured that if you ran back to her without a thought then why couldn't I go on a date with Yamcha," she explained, her voice low.

"Stupid on your part," he answered, not looking at her.

"I know, but come on Vegeta," she pleaded, "You have to understand at least a little bit that I was hurting, that last night was what I have dreamed about since we were freshman; I fucking love you Vegeta and you don't even see me," she said standing up from the bed walking over to the open window.

"You shouldn't," he simply stated, standing up and walking out of the room, leaving her alone once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**See Me **

**Chapter 5**

Chi-Chi slowly made her way to the corner where she saw Goku standing. She was full of nerves and her stomach was flopping and flipping every which way. She knew in her heart she shouldn't be nervous; that even though they had broken up he would never be rude or downright mean to her. She stopped as soon as he came into view; he looked so perfect, standing there drinking a beer out of a red cup smiling as he people watched.

Her entire body froze as soon as they locked eyes; turning around now was not an option. She swallowed hard and began taking a few more steps forward, surprised when she noticed him walking to meet her.

"Hey Chi," he smiled before reaching around and pulling her into a gigantic bear hug. This really caught her off guard; even though they were civil with each other he had never touched her since the break up.

"Goku," she said breathlessly into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She waited for a few moments before pulling away and smiling back up at him; she watched as he walked over to the keg and poured her a cup of beer, and handed it to her without question.

"Thanks," she smirked and took a small sip, smiling into the plastic cup before the liquid hit her lips. "So what's going on, where's missy?" Chi-Chi wanted to make sure that Missy wasn't going to be showing up before she tried to make any sort of moves. The whole plan she had in her mind was completely not her personality, she never would try and make any moves, but when it came to Goku it was different; he was the only man she ever felt love with and she couldn't let that go.

Goku took another swig and shrugged his shoulders, "She's out of town; something with her parents, they are supposedly moving to Arizona or Utah or somewhere like that," he spoke as if he didn't really care.

"Moving all the way out there," Chi-Chi was ecstatic, in her mind she was screaming in happiness, but she made sure she stayed calm, "What about you two?" She watched as Goku shrugged his shoulders once more.

"I don't know, she has been real distant lately, she keeps disappearing on me when the weekends role around," he sighed, "I think we are on the edge of breaking up; if she even thinks we are still together."

Chi-Chi was happy to hear those words but at the same time she could see in his facial features he was upset; and that made her sad. "I'm sorry Goku," she said softly walking closer and grabbing his hand, "If there's anything I can do."

He quickly shook his head and posted a smile on his face, "Nah, it is what it is," he shrugged once more, "I don't think we were really meant for each other anyways."

Chi-Chi nodded back, letting him know she understood, "Well I better get going," she said, hoping he would take the bait and ask her to stay, "If you need anything just let me know, you still have my number," she winked, and turned her back to him, taking a few steps away.

"Chi wait," he yelled catching up to her, "Come on let's get out of here, let's go have some fun, like old times," he flashed his trade mark grin to her and she instantly melted; nodding in agreement the two walked out of Vegeta's house.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X

The weeks passed and things were definitely different. After that night Bulma was heartbroken, she still couldn't comprehend what had happened between her and Vegeta. She knew that he was angry, but she was angry too; they had never not talked at all, and now they weren't, not even a text message was sent.

Bulma was day dreaming during her math class; something she very rarely did because she loved math, but today was just bad. She was itching to get out of school for the day, but no one could skip because of midterms and the only person that would go with her wasn't speaking to her at the moment.

Her thoughts were broken when the bell finally rang, signaling for lunch and she sighed knowing she would see him in the cafeteria. She debated with herself about going home but didn't want to deal with her mother and father so she trekked on, down the hall to the large room filled with tables and food.

She walked over and took her usual seat, but she was the first one there which was highly unusual; she looked around and finally spotted 18 heading towards the table with Krillen, hand in hand. She wanted to vomit, affection of any kind was not what she wanted to witness, she had given up on men; well that's at least what she was telling herself these days.

"Hey B," 18 smiled, taking a seat next to her while Krillen headed to the lunch line, "What's up?"

Bulma forced a smile onto her face and turned her attention to the blonde, "Nothing, wishing I was out of here for the day, its so nice outside."

"I know if I didn't have an afternoon final I would say lets bounce, but I have to take my history one," 18 shrugged and before pulling out her cell phone, "I am counting down the days till our trip!"

The trip…Bulma had totally forgotten about the big spring break trip. They were all going down to 18's parents' beach house in Clearwater, Florida; they had planned it at the beginning of the year, and it had completely slipped her mind. "Bulma," 18 yelled, breaking her out of her thoughts once more, "Are you going to be ready to go Friday morning around 7?"

Bulma nodded and turned her head when she heard a familiar voice; the voice she wished was talking to her but instead was yelling at some football buddy of his. When he got closer his face held a smirk, the smirk she hated, but at the same time loved, she watched as he took a seat across from her and lounged back as he scanned the room.

"Vegeta are you still going to take your truck down there," 18 asked turning her attention from Bulma to the dark haired boy?

Vegeta turned his attention from where the cheerleaders were practicing, "I told you I was wasn't I," he asked looking at her like she was stupid.

"Fuck off Vegeta, don't give me your fucking attitude," she shot back at him and shook her head and before she could respond Krillin was back with food and Goku had made his way to the table, but Chi-Chi wasn't there.

Bulma was about to ask Goku if he knew where she was; she really wanted to talk to her about this upcoming week, and what she should do about Vegeta, but her mouth slammed shut when she saw Lexie approaching the table; her eyes became squinted and a look of anger over took her features, but she kept herself calm.

She watched as Lexie came over and took a seat on Vegeta's open lap; and then smiled inwardly as Vegeta made her get up and sit in her own chair, a chuckle accidently escaped from her mouth and Lexie turned to shoot her a deadly glare.

The group sat in silence as everyone picked at their food; no one usually stuck around for lunch but today everyone was forced too, and even though they were all together, everyone was distant; all with problems of their own.

Bulma couldn't take it any longer, she drank the rest of her Diet Coke and stood up, pushing her chair in, "I'm out of here guys I have some stuff to take care of," she forced a small smile to all of her friends and shot Lexie a nasty look before walking away and heading out the school doors to her car. She wasn't going to leave but she needed some fresh air and maybe to sneak in a smoke, _one more midterm_, she thought as she made her way to her car.

X x X x X x X x

The day passed and they all survived their tests, spring break was upon them and their big trip was hours away. Bulma lay in her large bed; she stared blankly at the ceiling wondering what she should do about Vegeta. He was the only thing that ever occupied her mind anymore; she felt like a complete stalker, but she just was so lost without her best friend and she wanted him back.

All of a sudden there were three loud knocks on her door, she jumped out of bed and hurried to open it; she was hoping it was the man she was just thinking of but was quickly shot down when she opened the door and came face to face with Yamcha.

"Hey babe," he flashed a smile and grabbed her into a hug, "Sorry I haven't called since the party, I've been busy with baseball and the midterms at school."

Bulma cursed at herself silently and moved out of the way to let him walk into her bedroom. She felt awkward with him being here, she knew that he wasn't the one she wanted to be with and it was wrong that she used him to try and get to Vegeta. "It's ok," she said softly, she made her way to her bed and took a seat, Yamcha did the same.

"So are you excited for the trip tomorrow," he asked looking over to her, noticing her lack of emotions. He watched as she nodded yes but didn't speak a word to him, he reached his hand out and took hers.

"What's wrong B," he asked, making her turn her head to face him. She really didn't want to get into this with him right now so she held her emotions back and just shook her head left to right a few times, "Nothing's wrong, I just, I'm not feeling to good I was just about to take a nap."

Yamcha stood up in a flash, "I'm sorry, you should have just told me; but I don't want to get sick so I'm going to get out of here," he shrugged, "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah," Bulma smiled, "Oh wait Yamcha, did you need something?" Yamcha turned around once more and got closer to Bulma and dropped to his knees so he could be level with her face.

"Actually I came by to see if you wanted to room together at 18's place," his voice held hope and Bulma was shocked by his question.

"I'm sorry Yamcha, I don't think that's a good idea," she sighed.

Yamcha stood up once more, "You know B he doesn't want you, he made that clear at his place; why do you think he's back to running around with Lexie, even though she cheats on him every day with," before he said the name he wanted he quickly changed his mind, "Its whatever B, I thought we could try, but I guess I can't compete because I'm not a asshole all the time."

Bulma wanted to speak but she couldn't, she wanted to defend Vegeta but she couldn't; she just laid there and watched as he walked away, leaving her alone once again. But she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled herself back up and headed to her window; she could see his blinds open and his truck in the driveway, she was going to confront him, tell him that she wanted to be friends, she needed him back.

She slipped into her flip flops and headed down the steps as she made her way out the door she could see Yamcha's car heading down the road from her house and felt bad, again. She shrugged it off though, she was on a mission. When she approached Vegeta's house she knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so she knocked again. "Fuck it," she said aloud and reached into her pocket and pulled out her key ring, using one to unlock his front door she walked in.

She could hear music blasting from upstairs, so that's where she decided to head; he was probably cooped up in his room playing his Xbox. She trekked up his many flights of stairs and down the long hallway to his room, she took in a deep breath and let it out, and then took in another, she needed to calm her nerves.

She lifted up her right hand and made a fist, and let it pound into his door at least four times. She could hear shuffling around, but the music was too loud to tell if it was coming towards the door, so she lifted her hand again and just before she knocked the door opened halfway and a shocked, no shirted Vegeta answered the door.

"What the hell are you doing here woman," he asked as he pushed her out of the door frame and pack into the hall, shutting the door in the process.

"I need to talk to you," she spoke softly, her voice cracked because she was trying to hold herself together, she didn't want to break down in front of him.

"We have nothing to talk about," he said coldly.

"Vegeta, we do need to talk, we are best friends and I don't want to lose that because of one drunken night we had together; if you don't want to be with me then fine, I will live with it, but it shouldn't stop us from being friends," she pleaded, reaching out and taking his hand, but he instantly pulled it away.

She could tell something was brewing in his head, he was fighting an inner battle and she wasn't sure what that was; his eyes were filled with a furry of different emotions and the next thing she knew her back was planted against the wall, his lips crashing down on hers; she had no time to process what was happening. She let out a yelp of pain when he reached down and grabbed her forearms, bringing them both up above his head, pinning them there; he wanted her to know he was in control.

"Vegeta," she moaned as she felt his lips making their way down her neck, "Vegeta," she said again. He brought his face back up in front of hers and just stared into her blue eyes, getting lost in the sea of desire, but then he stopped, his entire demeanor changed.

"You have to go, we will talk later," his voice held a sense of urgency.

"Vegeta," Bulma yelled, "You can't do this to me, you can't keep pushing me away."

She watched as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall, pushing her into the bedroom that belonged to his father. "Listen to me woman, listen good," he spat at her, "You need to go, there is something I need to take care of."

"What is so important," she asked reaching her hand up and caressing his cheek, "Tell me." But he didn't answer her and before she could ask another question everything started to move in slow motion; she heard the door slam open, Vegeta's father stood in the door way, anger evident in his eyes.

As long as Bulma had known Vegeta's family, his father was always a mystery; always gone on 'business' for months at a time; and when he would return he would look hardened, emotionless.

"Boy what are you doing with this whore in my room," the older man's voice bellowed as he walked closer to where Vegeta was standing; he had pushed her behind him so he was between his father and her.

Bulma heard some sort of growl escape from Vegeta's throat, "She is no whore father, just a friend; we were talking," he answered back. His father didn't say a word he just walked closer and then circled where the two were standing.

"She looks like a whore, smells like a whore," he said as he got closer to where Bulma was standing behind his sons back, "Why don't you go ahead and leave her behind, let me have a talk with her."

Vegeta instantly grew angered, he knew what his father was after, "She is not staying anywhere with you father," his voice seeped with venom, "Bulma you need to go home," he turned his attention to the blue haired vixen, "Go home," he yelled, snapping her out of the trance she had sunk in.

But before she could get out of the door the older Vegeta grabbed her by the arm, stopping her dead in her tracks. "I don't think so son, we need to have a little discussion first," he let a smile cross his face and then launched Bulma onto the giant bed. He reached out and grabbed his son, throwing him out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind them, leaving Bulma completely afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own DBZ.**

**Well I hope you like this chapter; I just started writing and this is what came out… as you can see it's not like a straight up high school fiction, it's just the time period and I mean they do go to school but it's not just based on that. **

**So please read and review! Thanks to the few that have… I knew I wasn't going to have a big following with this one because it is an AU, somewhat OOC… but those of you who have reviewed have been very kind and I hope you like the next few chapters!! **

**See Me **

**Chapter 6**

Vegeta picked himself up off of the floor and steadied himself as his father inched towards him. He wasn't sure what was exactly going on at the moment but knew he had to keep his father's attention from Bulma or bad things were likely to pursue; and he knew in his heart he could never live with that.

He lunged forward towards his father, hoping to catch him off guard but instead was met with a fist to the face; he was rusty, he hadn't fought in ages, he wanted to forget the things his father had put him through as a child but now he needed to step up.

As he hit the ground again he felt a boot collide with his stomach, over and over again, he was finally able to grab it and knock his father down as he got himself back up to his feet. He brought his right hand up to his face and wiped the blood from his forehead and licked the warm red substance from his lip; his eyes were full of fury and he was ready for this battle.

"Brat you better watch yourself, you are treading into dangerous territory," his father's deep voice bellowed through the hallway. Vegeta watched as the large man got to his feet and without a thought charged forward, crashing Vegeta into the wall once again; his father reached down and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up and shoving his head into the wall; more blood began to fall.

Vegeta slid down the wall, hitting the floor; his entire body began to ache, he couldn't compete with his father, not now; he had let himself fall away from training, trying to keep his secret here on Earth. He couldn't spend hours a day getting stronger, his mother had forced him to go to school, to be a normal earth child, he knew he would resent her for that one day, and that day was today.

He tried to pull himself up off of the floor but couldn't, and before he could try again he was met with his father's fist pummeling his face. "Don't you ever disrespect me again boy, do you understand," his father yelled as he continued his relentless assault on the teenager, "You were supposed to be one of the strongest warriors in our time, you were supposed to be a prince but you are nothing but a weakling, a disappointment to me and your mother, you are garbage," his voice was full of hatred, and his punches and kicks became harder. Vegeta tried to get away from the assault, tried to pull himself to his feet once more but before he could manage darkness overtook him and he had passed out from the beating.

Vegeta senior's scowl was overtaken by a sick smirk; he was relieved his son had gone down so easily. His nostrils flared and the scent of the female in the other room caught his senses, he was so easily aroused and she was so beautiful; he turned his back to his bleeding son and began the walk towards where the girl was locked in his room, he had a plan for her.

X x X x X

Vegeta's eyes opened slowly, his head was pounding, his body ached and his stomach felt like it had been ripped open. The memories of his father came pouring back to him and he immediately shot up as fast as he could manage, but he fell back to a knee; his legs couldn't take the weight of his upperbody, he was in very bad shape.

He looked around, his father was gone. Vegeta was trying to process what had happened, how this had happened. His father hadn't attacked him like that in a long time, not since the day of his mother's funeral. His father blamed him for the death of his mother, if they hadn't come to earth to escape Lord Frieza she most likely would have survived, there was a cure for her illness on their home planet; but when they disappeared Frieza blew the entire planet to pieces.

His mother made them leave Planet Vegeta and his father never accepted that; he wanted his son to be taken by the Lord and made into the warrior he never got to be, but his mother knew the life Frieza had planned was a life of slaughtering innocent people for their goods and conquering planets for Frieza's rule; so she packed her son up as an infant and headed to the furthest planet she could find; but King Vegeta followed, he would not let his wife go alone.

While she was battling with her illness she was blind to what was happening at home; she spent so much time in the hospital unaware of the abuse taking place between father and son and she never knew that her husband sent her young boy into space to work with that disgusting lizard creature for an entire year, claiming that Vegeta had moved in with an Aunt to get his discipline issues taken care of; no one close to him questioned it, and he was gone.

He was taught to kill, to murder and take whatever it was he pleased. He was the leader of the small band of saiyans that Frieza had claimed over the years and the addition of the Saiyan prince made the group complete, but he managed to escape and when he showed up at his father's door he received the beating of a lifetime and his father never forgave him for that either.

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts when a scream erupted throughout the entire house; and then he remembered that Bulma was here, in his father's room. He stood up, the legs that couldn't support his weight were forgotten and he bolted down the hall to the closed door; he instantly reached out to open it, but found it locked and his temper began to flare, he could hear fumbling around, he could hear her crying, begging for mercy.

That was all he could take, without even thinking of the pain that racked his entire being he slammed himself through the wooden door, horrified by the image in front of him. Bulma lay on the bed, her clothes scattered around the room, tears pouring from her eyes; his father naked from the waist down straddling over her, his hand clenched around her neck.

He snapped, the warrior inside of him was now exposed and in one swift movement he slammed into his father, knocking him to the ground. He was now on top of him, his fist pounding into his face as blood splattered onto his white skin, staining it red and then he stopped. He looked over at Bulma who was watching horrified, he couldn't finish this here, so he grabbed his father by the neck with one hand and the shirt with his other and dragged him out of the room; he dragged him down the stairs and out the front door and when he made it to the back yard he took to the sky, flying far away from any human contact, he would finish his father once and for all.

X x X x X x X x X

Bulma pulled herself up off of her back and scooted herself to the headboard where she pulled her knees to her chest. She was in shock, she was not sure what had just happened or why it had happened but she couldn't even begin to process any of it.

Her tears were flowing down her porcelain cheeks, her beautiful blue eyes were now blood shot and puffy, and her neck was throbbing from where he had his hands squeezing hard so that she couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to do, where should she go? She couldn't go home, not like this, she couldn't look at her mother and father and pretend as if nothing had happened, but who could she tell? She thought about calling the police, but what good would that do, the look in Vegeta's eyes as he dragged his father out of the room; she knew he would be taken away if the police got involved.

She swallowed hard and brought her hands to her face, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked around the room, things were broken and bloody, she needed to get out of here. Bulma through her legs over the side of the bed and steadied them onto the ground before standing; she was shaking like a leaf, she was on the verge of breaking down once again but knew she needed to keep moving.

She saw her shirt stuck on a chair across the room, she began to walk towards it but fell to the ground, she was so weak; she took another breathe as tears began to fall freely once again, she reached up and grabbed the side of the bed, pulling herself to her feet once more, she managed to take a few more steps this time, reaching the desk she grabbed her shirt, but as she picked it up found it ripped completely in half.

She began to cry harder, what was she supposed to do? This wasn't supposed to happen to her, how could this happen? She jumped in fright when she felt a cold hand touch her bare shoulder and quickly turned around, it was Vegeta, battered and bloody, clothes torn and dirt covered. She couldn't speak, she felt his arms wrap around her and she collapsed into them, she felt him pick her up off of the ground; carrying her bridal style out of the room and down the hall to where his was.

"We need to get you cleaned up," he said softly, trying to calm her as he walked into the room; he set her down on his bed and walked over to his large closet, pulling out a blue t-shirt and then grabbing a pair of athletic shorts from his dresser. She watched as he walked into the bathroom, she heard the water begin to run and then saw him come back out; "Go get cleaned up," he instructed, his voice was solemn; she knew something had happened after he left with his father.

"Vegeta I can't go home," she said wiping the tears from her stained cheeks. He nodded and walked over to her, pulling the blanket from the bottom of his bed, wrapping it around her bare body and then pulling her tight into his chest; "I'll call your mom, you can stay here tonight, or we can go and get a hotel in the city," he sighed, knowing she probably wouldn't want to stay in the house. Bulma nodded and pulled out of his grasp, she looked into his dark eyes; they were full of regret, anger and sadness, it was one giant whirlpool of emotions. "Vegeta," she said softly, "Thank you."

Vegeta looked at her confused, what was she thanking him for? This was his fault, if he hadn't stopped talking to her, if he hadn't pushed her away, she would have never come over here trying to set things straight, she would have never been attacked, raped by his father.

"You saved me, you came just in time," she said as tears began to fall again, "He was going to rape me, he was just about to," she couldn't finish the sentence but Vegeta felt a rush of relief wash over his body; his father never had the chance to do it, he never had the chance to finish what he had started. Without thinking his arms wrapped around her tiny frame, squeezing her into his chest; he felt as if he was going to cry from happiness, but didn't, he never let himself cry or show any sort of weakness.

He pulled away from Bulma and wished that he could say a million things to her, but none of them came out, he just nodded and took a deep breath, watching as she turned and headed for the bathroom. As soon as the wooden door shut he collapsed to the ground, the pain in his body was too much, the things that had happened today would haunt him forever, what could have happened would haunt him forever… and everything from his past that he had tried so hard to forget came flooding back to his memory; the blood, the massacres, watching his colleagues pick woman and children for slaves and 'play toys'; he looked to the floor as his vision became blurry and vomited right there, he fell backwards to the floor, laying there in pain.

He couldn't let her see him like this; Vegeta pulled himself together and managed to get to his feet once more, he walked over to his dresser and grabbed his cell phone, quickly dialing some numbers.

"Kakkarott; my father is dead; I am injured, I need a Senzu right away; the woman is here; I can't explain now; hurry."

He hung up the phone and threw it down onto his wooden floor, he sat on his bed and next thing he knew there was blackness; the pain had overtaken him once more, the broken bones and blood loss had finally caught up to him, there was no hanging on anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own DBZ**

**Ok, so here we are Chapter 7!! Thanks for the few reviews; I know these are going up back to back. **

TM- Yes he truly is Mr. Prince of all Saiyans! At first I wasn't going to have them be Saiyans but as I wrote I couldn't live without it, lol. So I figured out a way to incorporate it into the story as his big secret, the thing he wants no one to know about. And I know it's like WHY is he hanging with Lexie but he is hanging with her because he doesn't really care for her, but she is like the girl he can run to for some fun and to keep his mind as far from Bulma as possible, it will all start to come out in the next few chapters… he knows in his heart that he wants to be with her he is just having trouble justifying it in that Saiyan brain of his! I know I'm not explaining it good, he is just being a teenage boy….

**So thanks again and please read and review!!**

**See Me **

**Chapter 7**

Bulma sat in the bathtub trying to piece together what had actually just happened; how it all happened but her mind was still in some sort of post stress shock. The water was warm and it felt good on her tense muscles but she still wasn't herself.

She couldn't shake the crazy look that Vegeta's eyes held as he beat his father and she couldn't escape the face of his father as he drooled over top of her, ready to take her in one swift moment. She still couldn't comprehend that she was safe, that Vegeta had saved her. She sighed and let her body fall deeper into the warm water, closing her eyes to try and relax and shake the thoughts of what had just happened.

Xx Xx Xx

Goku pulled up to Vegeta's house; he got there faster than he had expected and ran through the front door of Vegeta's house. He knew he had to get this cleaned up, he knew he needed to get Vegeta the senzu bean before Bulma started asking questions.

The two of them were now the only Saiyans left and they didn't need their secret getting out now; they had gone their entire lives without any sort of questions being aroused. Goku hadn't even known that he was different, not until Vegeta had come to him one afternoon and started pressing him for answers to questions he wasn't sure about; the next thing he knew he was on an adventure into space with Vegeta and the life he knew had all been a hoax; he was no earthling, but a mighty saiyan.

Goku shook the thoughts of their pasts from his head as he scaled the stairs and ran down the hall to Vegeta's room; he was praying that Bulma had gone home so he didn't have to try and explain the bean he was about to give to Vegeta. He opened the door to the room and cussed as he saw Vegeta completely laid out on the floor, blood pouring from his wounds. He quickly ran over to his friend and dropped to his knees, reaching into his jeans pocket he pulled out a small baggie that contained three little green beans.

He immediately grabbed one of the beans from the bag and shoved it in the back of Vegeta's throat; somehow he managed to get him to swallow it and then his head snapped to the right, someone was in the bathroom. _Bulma, _he realized instantly; he climbed to his feet and reached down and pulled the smaller Saiyan up off of the ground, dropping him onto his bed, he let out a deep breath and checked his watch; the bean should be kicking in at any moment.

Sure enough as the thought crossed his mind Vegeta's eyes snapped opened and he jumped up off the bed; but doubled over from the pain that was still lingering throughout his body. His eyes jumped to the tall Saiyan that stood in front of him, he nodded, saying thanks for the bean.

"What happened Vegeta," Goku asked pacing back and forwards throughout the room, "What the fuck did you do?"

Vegeta watched as Goku kept himself moving, he could tell he was nervous and wanted to send a punch his way, what did he have to be nervous about. "My father is dead, no one can know so keep your mouth shut, I need to get this place cleaned up," Vegeta said as he ran his right hand through his hair that was still full of blood and dirt.

"Is Bulma ok, I mean come on Vegeta what the fuck happened," Goku was starting to get agitated as he looked down the mangled hall; the blood splattered on the white walls, the large holes that were through the drywall.

"The woman is fine, just get out and let me deal with this," Vegeta spat, his body was beginning to feel better and he really didn't feel like running through the entire ordeal right now.

"Alright Vegeta, but if you need anything else just call alright, if you need help getting this place cleaned up or whatever," he sighed walking over to his friend and slapping him on the shoulder, "I'm glad your alright."

Just as he was about to turn to leave the bathroom door swung open; Bulma stood in the doorway, her wet hair pulled back into a pony tail and Vegeta's over sized clothes hung from her small frame. "Goku," she said softly taken back by his presence, she wasn't expecting to see anyone else.

"Bulma hey, I was just about to head off, I had to drop something off to Vegeta about football tryout," he said quickly, trying to not sound to suspicious, "see ya tomorrow morning!"

Bulma waved as her other friend bolted out the door and down the stairs; she heard his truck fire up outside and the two of them were left standing in the middle of his room, staring at each other. Vegeta knew he should speak but didn't know what to say so he just walked closer to her, examining her features as he got closer, making sure she really wasn't injured in anyway.

"I'm ok," her voice was barely audible, "Are you ok, your head had blood all over it; and your clothes are town to pieces," she said as she examined him; but he didn't speak he just let out a grunt and shrugged his shoulders. "This isn't your fault Vegeta," she said before sighing, "This was just me being in the wrong place at the wrong time; there's nothing you can do about it."

He shook his head and turned his back so he didn't have to look into her eyes anymore; he was so angry at himself that he let something like that happen to her and he couldn't even stand to look at her face as she told him that it was ok. "I'm going to go shower," he said emotionless, he turned and walked passed her, the limp that he had was now gone.

"Vegeta," she yelled, turning around reaching out and grabbing his arm as he walked by, "Would you please just look at me, listen to me," she pleaded with him, she knew he was going to beat himself up over this for the rest of his life; she needed to make him understand. "You saved me, you stopped him before he could do anything to me; you are a hero," she said as tears fell from her blue eyes.

Vegeta let out a low growl, "I am no such thing; I should have never let this happen, I should have thrown you out of this house as soon as you showed your face here; this is exactly why we can never be," he said shaking his head vigorously, "You cloud my judgment, the things I know I need to do never happen with you."

Without another word he turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door he stood with his fists against the wall, wishing he could punch right through them and let his anger out.

Bulma sighed on the other side of the door, wishing she could open in and throw her arms around him, and truly thank him for what he did for her today; but she knew he needed to be alone, she knew he had things he needed to sort through and decided to just leave him be; she walked over to his bed and climbed in, pulling the covers up to her neck, she rolled onto her left side and shut her eyes, falling asleep before he was done in the bathroom.

X x X x X

The next day her phone alarm started going off and she immediately snapped out of her deep sleep. As her eyes adjusted she remembered that she wasn't at her house and all the memories of the night before came flooding back; she didn't cry though she just swallowed her tears and stood up from the bed, wondering where her friend was, he was usually never the first one up.

She made her way over to the closed door and opened to reveal the hallway and was shocked; the hallway that had been full of blood was now clean; the carpet was gone, revealing wooden floors that had been hidden underneath and she could smell the fresh blue paint that now coated the walls. She walked carefully down the middle of the hallway, making sure not to touch the wet paint, she slowed as she got to his father's doorway, but quickly picked up the pace not wanting to chance the idea of him being in there. Bulma could hear noises coming from downstairs so she continued on her journey and followed the sounds which lead her into the family room; and there he was, laid out on the couch, sound asleep.

Bulma just stared at him, he was so perfect looking when he was asleep; well she quickly changed her mind on that and concluded he was always perfect looking, that made her grin. She walked closer to the couch and reached her hand out to touch his face and as her hand made its decent down to his skin she screamed, his hand grabbed her wrist and he had pushed her as he jumped up causing her to fall to the ground.

"Fuck," he said as he immediately realized what had happened; he leaned down and grabbed her other arm, pulling her back up to her feet. "Are you trying to get yourself killed," he asked, his voice came out louder than he had anticipated and he saw her eyes fill with fear.

"I'm sorry, I just was going to wake you up; I didn't know that you were going to flip out, I'm sorry," she pleaded. Vegeta let out a deep breath and pulled her into his chest; he felt her face nuzzle into the crook of his neck and knew that he shouldn't let her stay like this.

But he didn't pull away, he didn't know why but something always drew him to her; something always made him want to protect her and keep her safe from everything evil in this world and he couldn't bring himself to let her go this time. "We are supposed to be going," he said as he leaned his chin on the top of her head.

"I know, we need to get on the road so we can meet everyone," she pulled out of his grasp and fell onto the couch that he had just occupied.

"We don't have to go, if you don't feel up to it," he said standing in front of her, arms crossing over his chest, he watched as she leaned back into the couch, he could tell she was thinking about something.

"No, I want to go, I need to get away; nothing is going to make me forget about what happened last night, but fun our friends and you will definitely help," she smiled reaching her hand out and grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer to the front of the couch.

"Alright then woman, as you wish," he sighed unfolding his arms and taking her hands, helping her to her feet once more, "Is your shit packed?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes sir I packed two days ago," she couldn't help but smile, "I just need to go home and get it; I was hoping you could help carry one of the bags down for me, its kind of heavy."

He let a smirk cross his face, "Woman, we are going to be gone for one week, how many bags do you need?"

She shrugged, "Three," and let out a giggle, she was standing close to him now and their eyes were locked once more, she knew she wanted to lean in and kiss him but she also knew he would most likely pull away, that she should wait until they had a chance to talk. "I'm going to head home and talk to my parents and make sure I have everything; meet me over there when you're ready," she smiled at him and without thought put her arms around his neck, leaning her forehead against his; he gave her a nod and pulled out of her grasp, turning and heading towards the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**See Me**

**Chapter 8**

"Are you ready yet," Vegeta asked Bulma as she stood outside of the passenger side door to his truck; she was digging through her purse looking for something and he was getting impatient. He wasn't looking forward to this little trip, especially not now; he needed to get things done around the house since his father would never be returning. He let out a sigh and leaned back into the seat, pulling his sun glasses down to cover his eyes.

"I can't find my fucking keys," Bulma said irritated as she proceeded to dump the entire contents of her purse out onto the seat she would be occupying.

"You don't need your keys, I'm driving remember," he said without even looking in her direction, "Get in the damn truck so we can go."

"Found them," Bulma's cheery voice rang throughout the truck and he shook his head; she loaded everything back into her oversized purse and climbed up into the truck, buckling her seat belt. Vegeta started the truck and within moments they were on the road, neither of them looking forward to the 10 hour drive they had ahead of them.

The ride was silent, the music played softly in the background; they both had a lot on their minds but neither of them wanted to talk about it, ignoring it seemed to be the best answer. Vegeta stole a glance every once in awhile, taking in her features as she slept against the door; he didn't know what it was about her but she drove him crazy. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her the night they had sex for the first time, she was so timid and scared, his mind began to wander to thoughts of her and him like that again, but he put a stop to that thought and refocused his attention on the road.

"I know you're staring at me," Bulma said as she stretched her arms out in front of her and let out a yawn.

"Why would I want to stare at an ugly woman such as yourself," he spat at her, but kept his smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah whatever, I know you like what you see," she giggled scooting over to the middle of the truck leaning her head onto his shoulder, "I know you want me."

Vegeta nudged her away, he wasn't happy she assumed it was ok for her to be laying all over him, "Get back on your side," his voice was emotionless and she did as she was told immediately not wanting to piss him off already; she needed to find a time to talk to him, a time where he wasn't in such a pissy mood, but she didn't know if that was going to happen.

X x X x X

When they pulled up to the giant beach house that had the address they were looking for listed on it they were both in shock; it was so nice and they both had smiles plastered on their faces. Vegeta put the truck in park and opened the door, taking in a deep breath, enjoying the sun on his face. He felt a presence next to him and looked over to see Bulma, her face held a huge smile and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in the sun.

"Bulma," she heard a voice yell from the porch and smiled when she saw Chi-Chi sitting in a chair with a tropical drink in her hand; Bulma waved and looked over to Vegeta who was staring at her once more, she shot him a smile and they both walked forward to the porch where they could now see Krillin, 18 and Goku all laying around in the shade.

"You guys made it," Krillin said standing up and walking over, giving Bulma a hug and then turned to Vegeta extending his hand for a shake; but Vegeta didn't take his offer and walked passed him, leaning up against the house, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah it was a long ride but I thought we did pretty good," Bulma said still smiling, she looked around at everyone, she was happy that she came but her eyes landed on Goku who was looking at her strangely. She shrugged it off and waved when she saw 18 walking out of the house, "Bulma you made it."

"Yes we are here," she said cheery, "I am ready to have some fun!"

"Awesome," 18 said walking over and giving her friend a hug, "Come on I'll show you two to your room." Vegeta followed behind Bulma and 18, taking in the house as they walked through the living room and kitchen and then up a flight of stairs.

"This is it," 18 said opening the door, "The couch pulls out into a bed and then there's the regualar bed, you two can fight over who gets what."

"Wait I thought I was sharing a room with Chi," Bulma asked her blonde friend confused as she looked into the small room.

"You were until her and Goku decided they wanted to room together," 18 grinned, "I think those two have mended their issues with each other and you know what that means."

Bulma shook her head and turned to Vegeta who had a scowl plastered on his face, "I guess we are sharing a room," Bulma waited for him to say something but he didn't he just walked into the room and looked around.

"Here guys we grabbed your shit from the bed of Vegeta's truck," Goku and Krillin walked in and dropped the four suitcases. "Get your suits on and lets head out to the beach," Goku yelled back to them as he walked out of the room, and the next thing they knew they were standing in their new room alone.

"I'm sorry Vegeta I didn't know Chi was going to room with Goku," Bulma said collapsing onto the bed.

"It's fine woman, it's not like we haven't shared a room a million times before, besides Lexie decided not to come," he said matter-of-factly; he actually had told her not to show he wasn't in the mood for any of her bull shit.

"Vegeta, can we talk please; I want to have fun on this vacation and I'm not going to be able to until we talk," she stood up from the bed and walked over to shut the door; she turned back around and noticed that he was now staring out the window, lost in some thought.

"What is there to talk about," he asked snapping his head around; he walked over towards her so he could see her eyes and hear what she was going to say.

"You know what we need to talk about Vegeta; we need to talk about us about how one night changed everything about us. You are my best friend and I love you Vegeta," she sighed walking closer to him, reaching up and taking his sunglasses off of his head so she could see his dark eyes.

"What do you want me to say woman," he asked as they stared at each other, neither of them wanting to look away.

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me too; that you don't think about me as more than a friend. I know that you know we can make it together Vegeta, I just don't understand why you keep pushing me away."

He watched as her words echoed throughout his head; he wished that he could tell her what she wanted to hear, but for some reason he couldn't, he didn't know if it was his arrogance or just his self control. "Did you already forget about the other night? About how my father almost had his way with you? And you still want to be with me after I let that fucking monster attack you like that," his voice began to rise, just thinking about the other night made his anger flare.

"You saved me," Bulma practically yelled, "Don't you get that Vegeta, you saved me," she let her hand find his cheek, and her other hand find his; she wasn't going to wait to hear his words, she was going to finally take control, she leaned in and planted her lips onto his.

He was taken aback by such a direct advance, he wasn't expecting this and as she kissed him he couldn't control his self and within moments he found himself kissing her back with everything he had trying to control what the rest of his body wanted to do to her. She didn't stop for air, she just kept going, she didn't want to take the chance of him pushing her away once again. Bulma snaked her arms around his neck, letting her hands dig into his thick black hair, she cursed when he broke the kiss but smiled when she felt his hands running down her back, stopping at her thighs. She felt him grip onto her and within an instant she was in the air, her legs wrapped around his waist, she felt him walking forward and then her back was against the wall; the kiss was deepening with every second that passed, she wanted more but she didn't know how to say it to him without making him think twice about the decision.

The kiss broke again and he pulled his head back to look at her; her blue hair was pulled back and her blue eyes sparkled with happiness, he inhaled deeply through his nose taking in her scent which absolutely drove him wild. There was something about this woman, something that he couldn't figure out; since the time they were kids she had a control over him, she always got what she wanted because he could never say no for that long, but he knew that was also his downfall with her; he would let things slide even though he knew he shouldn't, he would do anything to protect her even if it was bad for him; he had told himself at a young age that nothing could come out of their friendship, she clouded his judgment and that was a weakness he didn't want to have.

"What are you thinking," she asked, still up against the wall; he didn't answer he just shook his head and leaned in letting his forehead touch hers. "Tell me Vegeta, you can trust me," she pleaded with him, hoping he would confide with her. But instead of talking he leaned in and captured her lips once more making her forget about the questions she had been asking.

"Bulma come on we are going out to the beach," Chi-Chi yelled through the door as she pounded her fist into it; her friend had been in the room 'changing' for almost a half hour now.

Bulma and Vegeta quickly broke apart from their make out session; Vegeta let a growl escape from deep within his throat and Bulma turned her attention to the angry man in front of her. "Why is that harpy always running her mouth," he asked angrily.

"I'll be down in a minute Chi," Bulma yelled back to her friend and then a smirk formed on her lips; "So I guess this means you do want me," Bulma asked Vegeta who was still standing in front of her.

"Don't get yourself all worked up woman," he shrugged and turned his back to her, "How do you turn down someone who throws themselves at you?"

Bulma's smirk turned into a scowl and she walked over to Vegeta and slugged him in the back, "Why are you such an arrogant prick," she yelled at him, her eyes full of rage. Vegeta swung back around a smirk evident on his face, "Because you wouldn't want it any other way," he let a grunt out as he swooped his arms around her picking her up and throwing her on the bed, he pulled his shirt off before climbing on top of her, making her lips his once more.

X x X x X x

"Those two are the slowest two people on the face of this earth," Chi-Chi stated as she sat on Goku's lap in the living room; the others had headed outside already but Chi-Chi wanted to talk to Bulma about something before they started drinking and having fun.

"Come on Chi, lets just go out to the beach you can talk to her later, besides I have a feeling they are going to be up there for a little bit longer," he said with his giant smile on his face.

"No," Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she stared at her boyfriend, "You are kidding me?"

Goku shrugged, "I'm not sure but I have a feeling this week is going to be a wild ride for the two of them; I just hope it doesn't end the way things usually do when Vegeta is involved."

"I thought Lexie was coming up here tomorrow," Chi-Chi's eyes were still full of confusion; she couldn't believe Bulma wouldn't have told her that something had gone down with Vegeta; she always kept her in the loop about things like that.

"Well cross your fingers that she isn't, otherwise we might see some fireworks tomorrow," Goku laughed standing up, throwing Chi-Chi over his shoulder.

"Put me down Goku," Chi-Chi screamed as she slapped him playfully on the back; they both were laughing as they began to head out of the house; just as they were about to exit they could hear the bed in the room above them squeaking and they both began to laugh harder.

X x X x X

"Come on Vegeta, we have to go down there; we have been locked in this room for hours now," Bulma pleaded as she lay on his bare chest, placing kisses before laying her head down.

"I am hungry," he said running his fingers down her bare back.

"Actually now that you say that I am pretty hungry too," she pulled her head up and looked up to find him staring at her. "What are we going to tell them?"

Vegeta let a growl out, "Nothing; this is my business and no one else's," he snapped at the thought of the others trying to figure out what was happening between him and Bulma.

"Calm down," Bulma cooed, "Come on let's get dressed and go get some food, everyone is outside by the fire, look," she pointed out the window. As she got herself dressed she stopped and watched him, sitting on the edge of the bed, that distant look in his eyes. She still didn't know what he was thinking, or what this made their relationship, but she told herself she wasn't wasting her time anymore, she was happy with him, she was happy in his arms; if he didn't want to label it right now she could deal with that, she would eventually get her way. With those thoughts a small smirk crossed her lips and she walked over to him, leaning down and placing one last kiss on his cheek; "See you down there."

Vegeta watched as she turned around and headed for the door, his eyes were glued to her ass in those tight shorts she had put on, he wasn't sure what he was going to do about her; but for the first time in a long time he felt something inside of himself, something that he didn't know existed. He let out a large sigh and walked over to his suitcase pulling out his swim shorts and a tank top; he threw them on and followed in her footsteps to get some food.

X x X x X x X

"Goku make me another marshmallow," Chi Chi begged the man sitting to her left, "And please don't eat it this time." Goku immediately turned red and his giant smile took over his face, "I'm sorry Chi, I was hungry," he laughed but took another marshmallow out of the bag and stuck it onto his cooker.

"Look who decided to make an appearance," 18 yelled as she watched the blue haired woman walk out of the back doors and down into the sand, "Bulma I can smell the sex on you from here, shower would ya," 18 laughed some more as Bulma turned red as an apple.

"Fuck off," she shot back and took a seat next to Chi-Chi, "I'm sorry that we were busy unpacking out suitcases," Bulma couldn't help but laugh as everyone around her was taking jabs at her and Vegeta. She was actually happy that her friends were picking on her, it made her forget about all of the bad things that had happened and she knew that they were all doing it out of love.

"Oh that looks so good Chi," Bulma watched as her friend took a bite of the giant s'more Goku had just made for her, "Make me one would ya Goku?" The group laughed in unison again, "Yeah if he doesn't eat it before he gives it to you," Krillen yelled as Goku shot him a dirty look.

The laughter was broken when they heard the doorbell ring, 18 jumped up to run inside and get it and Goku followed needing another beer from inside of the house. With Goku gone Bulma turned her attention to her friend sitting next to her, "So you ditch me as a roommate huh," she asked Chi-Chi?

"Oh come on B, you aren't happy I did? Just think you never would have had your little rendezvous with Vegeta if I hadn't," Chi Chi stated as she finished the s'more; marshmallow and chocolate all over her face and hands.

"I am happy," Bulma laughed, "So are you guys like back together?"

Chi Chi shrugged and picked the marshmallow from her hand, "Not technically, but we have been inseparable since Vegeta's party, I think after this week we will be official again," she smiled, "I am so happy to have him back!"

"I am super happy for you Chi, you deserve it," Bulma smiled leaning over and giving her friend a small hug; but when she heard the patio door open her heart dropped, there was Yamcha and Lexie walking out to the sand, 12 pack in hand.

"What is she doing here," Chi Chi asked looking at Bulma who looked as if she was about to murder someone.

"I don't know. Vegeta said she wasn't coming, she wasn't invited," Bulma said in a frenzy as she tried to figure out what was happening. Of course this was her luck, right when her and Vegeta were moving forward Lexie shows back up.

"Yamcha must have invited her," Chi-Chi said rubbing Bulma's back, "Fucking moron." Bulma couldn't help but laugh at her friend who was cussing up a storm as Yamcha and Lexie walked closer; Chi seemed more upset about it than she was.

"She won't fuck with me Chi, and if she tries I will beat her ass; I'm so sick of being miss nice girl, I'm so tired of getting walked all over; I am Bulma Briefs and I may look cute and innocent but I'll beat a bitch." Bulma looked at Chi Chi who couldn't help but laugh at the little speech Bulma had just given.

"Hey guys," Yamcha waved to everyone before taking one of the empty seats around the fire; "Sorry I'm late we got kind of a late start this morning and had to stop a few times on our way here," he shrugged.

"Hey at least you made it buddy," Krillin smiled slapping the taller man on the back, "Sit down relax and have some brews with us."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Yamcha smiled, he let his eyes drift over to Bulma and winked at her when they made eye contact, but he watched as a scowl over took her features.

X x X x X x X

Vegeta descended the stares slowly, he was so hungry he couldn't believe he had gone that long without eating; but he decided to have a smoke before he made anything to eat. When he got to the bottom of the stares he saw Goku standing by a door in the hallway and when he got to the bottom he was surprised when Goku grabbed his arm and pulled him out the front door.

"What the fuck Kakkarot, let me go," Vegeta yelled ripping his arm from the taller Saiyans grasp.

"Don't you feel that," Goku asked looking Vegeta in the eyes; "Don't you feel that stronger power that is coming this way," he asked looking to the sky.

"I felt it earlier today," the prince said as he lit the smoke that he had been holding in his hands, "It's not human but whatever it is, it is no threat to us; the power level is low, very low but a lot higher than an earthling," Vegeta stated before taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Well why is it coming this way," Goku asked watching Vegeta smoke.

"I'm not sure, but the ki signature that I sense seems familiar, like I have come in contact with it before; maybe it is Saiyan and feels our powers and it is trying to find us," Vegeta shrugged, "We will wait and see, I have a feeling we will find out tomorrow."

Goku shook his head, "I don't like this Vegeta. If another Saiyan comes to earth how do we know that it will want to keep our secret, that it won't come here and kill all of our friends and then try to kill us?"

"Shut it Kakkarot that is impossible with the level of the person coming, run back to your harpy and act as if nothing has happened alright," Vegeta shook his head.

"Before I go Vegeta, I have something to tell you," Goku was a little nervous about telling him that Yamcha and Lexie had shown up but knew he needed to do it before Vegeta found out on his own. "Yamcha and Lexie are here, her sent is all over him."

Vegeta's head snapped to the other man, "What are they here for?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders once more, "Yamcha was invited when we first made these plans; but I think he has something up his sleeve so watch yourself and watch out for Bulma too."

"The woman can take care of herself, what do I look like her father," Vegeta said still fighting with the urge to break down the door and snap Yamcha's neck.

"Whatever Vegeta," Goku stated, "Just try not to hurt Bulma alright, she is one of my best friends and she has been through a lot ok; I know she is probably still messed up from the other night at your house, you need to talk to her."

"I will deal with my life you deal with yours alright," Vegeta said coldly, "Now move out of the way I need to eat." Goku did as he was told and let Vegeta pass, he followed him through the front door and kept going when Vegeta stopped in the kitchen, he headed back out back to find Chi-Chi.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own DBZ**

**Thanks for the great reviews!! You guys are all awesome! I hope you are all enjoying the story, I know I am having a great time writing this one. Well here is the next chapter, all the reviews made me want to write more! So please read and review and maybe the next one will be out faster, lol!**

**See Me**

**Chapter 9**

Bulma opened her eyes and checked the clock next to the bed she was sleeping in, she let out a yawn and smiled feeling the warm body next to her; he was always so warm. She rolled on her side and ran her fingers over his bare back, she looked at all of his scars as her fingers came in contact with them; she never really had noticed them before, but they stuck out to her today.

She felt him move and then watched as he rolled onto his back, letting out a much louder yawn then hers had been. "What time is it," he asked, his voice was lower than usual, as his body was still waking up.

"Ten," she said softly, she sat up and crossed her legs watching the man next to her. She watched as he pulled the covers off of the bottom half of his body and then got himself out of the bed, "I'm going to shower," he mumbled before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Ok then," Bulma said out loud shaking her head, she knew he wasn't a morning person but she was hoping for a little more out of him since it had been there first night 'together' again. She shrugged it off not wanting him to already ruin her day, standing she got herself dressed in a black tank top and a pair of cut off jean shorts, she slipped into her flip flops and headed for the door.

When she opened the door she jumped back, Goku was standing on the other side his hand was up about to knock. "Goku," she said breathlessly, surprised to see him.

"Hey Bulma, I was just going to knock," he smiled to the blue haired woman, "Chi is making breakfast this morning but I need to talk to Vegeta," he blabbered on and on, trying to peak into the room, looking for Vegeta.

Bulma smiled at her tall friend, "He is actually in the shower right now, so you'll have to wait till he gets out; what do you need him for anyways, maybe I can help?" Goku shook his head quickly, "No, it's nothing, I just need to talk to him," he pushed his trademark smile onto his face and turned to walk away when he heard the door bell ring, he mentally cussed and his eyes fell to the ground, he knew this was what he and Vegeta had discussed the prior night, the mystery person had arrived.

His thought were broken when he heard 18's voice yell out Vegeta's name, he turned his attention back to Bulma, "Can you get him please," Goku pleaded and Bulma instantly nodded, sensing the urgency in his voice. Goku turned back and headed down the stairs, whoever it was he could feel their power, he didn't want to leave his friends alone with whoever this person was.

He descended the stairs quickly and immediately stopped when he got to the bottom, it was a woman a Saiyan women; he could feel her ki signature clearly now, the woman felt his presence and in an instant her eyes were locked on him. "Goku this is Kara she is here to see Vegeta, she said she got directions from his family," 18 spoke and Goku could sense her unsureness about the story she had been given.

"Kara," Goku swallowed and walked closer to the women who was still standing in the room; she was beautiful and the closer he got the nerves in his stomach knotted. "Vegeta is in the shower he will be down in a minute, why don't you come outside with me and I'll get you something to drink?"

Kara let a smile overtake her lips; she brought her hand up to her face and removed the stray black hairs that had fallen into her eyes. Just as Goku began to move forward they both stopped when a deep voice bellowed through the room, "Kara," Vegeta said in shock, taking the steps slower than he had been; he was in shock.

"Vegeta," the smile on Kara's face beamed now, she moved away from Goku and headed to where he was now standing at the bottom of the stairs; she moved quicker now, and as soon as she was close enough her arms were around his neck and tears were falling from her eyes.

The others in the room watched in shock, not sure what was actually going on right now and then their eyes moved from the display of affection between Vegeta and the new woman to the blue haired one a standing behind him on the stairs, confusion in her eyes.

Vegeta broke away from the hug and looked her up and down; she was exactly like he remembered, maybe a little taller. She had long black hair that fell to the middle of her back; her dark eyes were just like his and her body held the perfect amount of muscle. "Come we need to talk," Vegeta said placing his hand on her back, leading her threw the house and out the back door. He stopped on the porch when he saw Lexie and Yamcha sitting together on the swing, "Get the hell out of here," he snapped and they did as they were told, not wanting to piss him off already this morning. "Close the door," he yelled as they made his way past him, he was satisfied when he heard it shut behind him.

X x X x X x X

"Who was that," Bulma asked her friends as she made her way down the rest of the stairs? Her eyes roamed the room, waiting for an answer and then her eyes made contact with Goku as he shrugged his shoulders. "Goku who was that," she asked again, but this time made her way towards where he was standing.

"I don't know B, her name is Kara that's all I got out of her before you came down; I was going to try and talk to her but then Vegeta showed his face and that was that," he stated matter-of-factly. Bulma wasn't sure what was going on but she had a bad feeling about the woman that had shown up; she let out a sigh and headed into the kitchen where her friend was setting food on the table.

"It's ready," Chi-Chi yelled making sure that everyone in the house heard, she wasn't cooking anything else so if people wanted food they needed to get there on time. Chi-Chi watched as the room was suddenly filled with her hungry friends, all with plates in their hands, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a pair of lips on cheak, "Smells good baby," Goku cooed into her ear.

She turned and smiled to the man next to her and then turned her attention back to the hungry mob in front of her, leaning her head onto his chest. "So who's the girl out there with Vegeta," she asked as her curiosity began to take over. She felt him as he shrugged and heard as he exhaled a deep breath, "I really don't know Chi, but I know she has Bulma concerned."

Chi-Chi turned her attention to her blue haired friend who sat in the middle of the chaos with nothing on her plate; she was staring out the back patio door watching as Vegeta stood out there with the other woman, her mind wandering to all the possibilities of who that could be. "Maybe it's his sister," Chi-Chi said taking a seat next to her friend, "Or a cousin?" Bulma snapped out of the daze she had fallen in and forced a small smile out, "Or an ex girlfriend," Bulma said looking to Chi-Chi?

"Nah she isn't his type," Chi-Chi stated looking out the same window that Bulma was, examining the girl. Bulma shook her head, "I don't know Chi I guess we will have to wait and see, he will have to tell us; he can't just leave us all in here wondering, I mean the girl just showed up at our door on our vacation."

Chi-Chi shrugged, "You never know what Vegeta will do."

X x X x X x X x X

The two Saiyans were now outside, away from the crowd of people who were all to curious. Vegeta walked down from the wooden deck and out onto the sand, he wanted to get away from all of the eyes that were watching from inside the house, and without saying a word Kara had followed him down onto the sand.

"I thought you were dead," Vegeta finally spoke breaking the silence. He turned to face her now, he couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. He watched as she smiled and tilted her head, and then watched as she walked forward, now standing in front of him.

"I thought I was dead too," she sighed, "But I wasn't. I woke up to a family that had found me, they took me to their home and treated my wounds," she spoke softly, pausing as she watched his lips scowl. "He tried to kill me Vegeta, he killed the others," her voice cracked but no tears fell. "He wanted you, he wanted me to tell him where you were."

"All of them," Vegeta asked looking into her dark eyes, "They are all dead except for you?"

Kara nodded, "Yes. I would be too if it wasn't for that family. When I woke up from the coma I had fallen into I remembered this place you told me about, the place you were supposed to take me when you rescued me; you never came back for me," she spoke softly, a lone tear rolled down her face.

Vegeta shook his head; he reached out and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her, wishing he could take away the pain she had gone through. "I couldn't come back for you, my father was still alive, he would have notified Frieza that I had taken you; plus my ship was destroyed from the last trip I took out there" he stated, not sure if the words he had said made it any better.

He felt her pull away from his body, "I thought you loved me my prince," she said sadly turning her back to him, facing the crystal blue water that was shining behind her. Vegeta didn't know what to do, his mind was in turmoil, he took a few steps so he was standing next to her again. "You reek like an earthling woman," she stated turning her head to him, "I guess you have moved on."

"I thought you were dead," he stated again coldly, "I was visited awhile back from one of the men, he came to tell me that Frieza had destroyed all of the Saiyans, that everyone was dead," he let out a deep breath.

"Well I wasn't," she shot back coldly, "I was alive and as I laid in that field bleeding to death all I could think about was you," she let a few more tears roll down her cheek, "Vegeta I loved you; I gave you all of me when we were stuck on that ship."

"That was years ago," his voice raised and he grabbed her by the shoulder, turning her body so he could see her face. "What do you want me to say to you Kara," he asked her, he couldn't stand the fact that he had let her down.

"I don't want you to say anything," she said softly, she leaned in closer to him and planted her lips gently on his, "I want you to show me how sorry you are; I have waited for this moment since the day you left me." Vegeta felt his entire body convulse as her words echoed through his ears, he felt her lips on his once more and without though wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. When his eyes closed he deepened the kiss and then he felt her hands tangle in his hair.

His eyes snapped back open and he pulled away from her, "Fuck," he yelled and took a few more steps back. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head from side to side. "What is it my prince," Kara asked following his footsteps through the sand.

"Is everything alright," she asked him, reaching her hand out and running it down his right arm?

"I can't do this right now," his voice was low again, he turned his attention to the deck making sure no one was out there to witness what had just happened, "I need time to figure out what the hell is going on; I wasn't expecting to see you again, and you fucking show up at the fucking door," his voice elevated again, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, taking one out and lighting it in an instant, he brought it to his mouth and took a long drag, holding the smoke in longer than usual before exhaling.

"Why do you put that smoke into your body," Kara asked, "Warriors shouldn't do unnecessary harm to themselves," she stated as she watched him inhale again.

"Don't fucking worry about me," he said coldly, "Look if you need to stay here then do it, but no one knows about us; Do not call me the prince, do not use energy blasts, and do not fly," he looked into her eyes, "Understood?"

She nodded her head, "Yes my prince." She was surprised at the sudden change of emotion that had just transpired within Vegeta. She figured he would be more than happy to see her alive, she was expecting him to take her into his arms and make love to her right there; but instead he was pushing her away. She could tell something was happening inside of his mind, he was struggling to keep his control with her, she knew that he wanted to make her his once more, but something was holding him back.

He let out a growl, "No prince," he said coldly once more and then his head snapped to the right the patio door opened and his friends were making their way out to the sand to start their day of fun.

"Hey Vegeta is everything alright," Chi-Chi asked as her and Goku approached the two standing in the sand?

"Mind your own business harpy," he spat at her and then turned his attention to Goku, "Show her where she can get cleaned up and see if one of those women can give her some clean clothes."

Goku nodded, he pecked Chi-Chi on the cheek and then let his smile take over his lips, "Come on I'll introduce you to everyone, they're all real nice," he was cheery and she wasn't sure about him. She could tell he was a Saiyan but he didn't seem to act like one, his body held no visible scars.

"You don't have to boss him around," Chi Chi spat to Vegeta, "You should show her where she's staying since you made that decision on your own."

Vegeta didn't respond he just walked away from where Chi-Chi was standing; he wasn't in the mood for a verbal sparring match, especially not with that woman. He headed towards the house and stopped in his tracks when he saw Bulma standing on the deck staring at him; her eyes were squinted and her hands were on each one of her hips.

He took a deep breath and began walking towards her again, knowing that he was in for at least twenty questions, all of which he wasn't in the mood for. His mind was torn, he wasn't sure what he should do. He knew that he had something with the blue haired woman, something that he had told himself they could never have; he had given into her advances and now he regretted doing such. He had never expected to see Kara again and the things that they had gone through on Frieza's ship so long ago had made them close, she understood him and he understood her. She was a Saiyan, the only female Saiyan left; they had planned to reproduce, to make more of their kind once they got away from Frieza. But that never happened, because when he decided to leave after his stint as Frieza's right hand man he knew he could never return to get her, to save her.

"Vegeta," Bulma yelled, "Can you answer my question please?" Vegeta snapped out of his though process, his eyes rising to her upset blues.

"I did not hear you woman, what did you ask," he said making his feet move once more; ascending the three steps that led up to the deck.

"Who is she Vegeta," she asked again, "And don't fucking lie, I can tell when you lie." He stood directly in front of her, debating on what he should say to her, what he could tell her without having her freak out and cause a scene. "We will discuss this later," he stated sternly, hoping she would understand that he was not in the mood for this talk at the moment.

"Vegeta I saw you," she said sadly, "I saw you kiss her, I watched from our bedroom window, I could see everything." He was shocked at the words that had just came out of her mouth, he wasn't expecting that she would be so calm. He could see that she was visibly upset and he knew she was holding back her true emotions.

"She is from my past," he spoke up. Bulma swallowed hard, "So what is she the one you want to be with?" Vegeta ran his hand through his hair once more, he truly did not want to go through this right now; he wasn't even sure what he was going to do about the entire situation, he was hoping to have time to think, to figure things out.

"Look woman, I cannot answer your questions right now; I don't have answers to any of them at this moment." He was caught by surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head into the crook of his neck, he could feel wetness and he knew she was now crying; his heart ached wishing he could rewind the last few weeks, he could have just kept her at a distance.

"I love you Vegeta," she whispered into his neck, and with that said she pulled away from him, wiping her tears she gave him one final look and headed down to where her friends were all sitting in the sun; she definitely needed a drink.

Vegeta walked into the house and didn't stop until he was at the front door, he opened it and walked outside, walking over to the first tree in his sights he launched his fist against it, over and over again, his frustrations were high.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own DBZ**

**Please Read and Review!!**

**See Me **

**Chapter 10**

The day the Kara arrived had turned out to be one of the weirdest days the group had come to experience. After she and Vegeta had reunited he took off, he didn't show his face to anyone the entire day. The rest of them were a little surprised by that; him leaving without an explanation or anything. They knew he hadn't left because his truck was still parked in the same spot he had parked it in the day before; and Vegeta never leaves his precious truck behind.

They all sat on the beach, drinking their margaritas and beer, playing volleyball and corn hole and the entire time Kara didn't speak. She sat off under a tree and just watched as they went on with their routine and when any one asked her if she needed anything she would just shake her head, a small smile on her face. "So what do you think her deal is," Chi-Chi asked from where she was laying on a towel in the sand? She raised her head to look at her best friend who was lying next to her soaking up the sun, not sure what she was thinking about the whole ordeal.

"I don't know," Bulma said softly, "I really don't know; but I mean I just don't get a good vibe from her, she isn't friendly or anything." Chi-Chi nodded in agreement, they were always open to meeting new people but this one wasn't going well. "Plus she kissed him," Bulma said laying her head back down on her arms, "So I don't know what they had or have."

Chi-Chi flipped her sunglasses off of her eyes to look at Bulma, "She kissed him and you didn't punch her?" Bulma couldn't help but laugh at the look that had over taken her friends face, "No I just told him that I love him, I can't try and hold him back," she sighed and sat up on the blanket, folding her legs Indian style. "Besides Chi we aren't even a couple; we have slept together that is it."

Chi Chi followed and sat up on her half of the towel, pulling her oversized sunglasses back down to cover her eyes, "I don't know B, but I think that if you just talk to him you'd be surprised at what he feels for you; Goku tells me all the time that Vegeta has always been really cold about his emotions, I mean I haven't known him for as long as you have so," she stated shrugging her shoulders.

Bulma thought about what Chi-Chi was saying, she was right she did need to talk to him; but how could she do that when he was missing in action, her thoughts were broken when she felt two arms wrap around her and hoist her over a shoulder; her sunglasses fell off and she could hear Chi-Chi screaming to be put down; when she focused in she realized she was over Yamcha's shoulder and Goku had Chi-Chi as they headed towards the water.

They were stuck; they had no way off getting out of the grips of the two men who now had them; and the next thing they knew they were engulfed in water. Bulma quickly shot to the surface, coughing because she had swallowed some water; but she laughed at the sight before her. Poor Chi-Chi's hair was stuck to her face and she was swearing at Goku.

"Damn it Goku," Chi- Chi screamed, "Find my fucking sun glasses those were expensive!" Goku and Yamcha were still laughing, as they high fived each other, neither caring about the angry words coming from Chi-Chi's mouth.

"Sorry girls but you looked to serious for our beach vacation, you needed to cool off," Yamcha smirked as he caught the glare from Bulma, but her scowl turned around as she lunged after him trying to push him under the crystal clear water. Goku walked over to where Chi-Chi was throwing her hair back up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Sorry babe," he cooed into her ear, "But you look hot when you're all wet."

Chi-Chi instantly blushed, "Well you are lucky that I love you," she stated matter-of-factly, "Otherwise I would be really pissed that you lost my glasses." Goku let his large grin find his face and picked Chi-Chi up once more throwing her in the air, letting her land in the water, the two of them were laughing hysterically with each other not paying attention to Bulma and Yamcha who had swam back to shore.

"So where's your woman," Bulma asked as she walked up the sand with Yamcha next to her? She looked around, realizing she hadn't seen Lexie all morning.

"She doesn't feel good, so she's napping," he shrugged, "And I don't think you could call her my woman, I think she is just trying to get Vegeta jealous." Bulma shook her head at the thought of that, what Vegeta ever saw in Lexie was beyond her; all she did was cheat on him and he would just ignore it; it made her sick to think of Vegeta with her.

"Why did you bring her then," Bulma asked confused? She grabbed her towel off of one of the beach chairs and wrapped it around her petite frame, covering her black bikini. She reached down and picked up her sunglasses that had fallen from her face and put them on covering her blue eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know B," he said falling into one of the chairs, "I like her but I know she is using me; I guess I've just been hoping that if she realizes Vegeta is done with her for good we could be something," he shook his head, "That sounds so dumb right?"

Bulma chuckled at her long time friend, "Yamcha you're a good guy and there are a ton of girls that want you at school, she isn't worth the drama, you don't want to be second best," she said letting out a breath of air, "I mean it's your choice, I'm just saying as a friend."

Yamcha smiled to the girl that was sitting next him; if she only knew how badly he wanted her to be his, if he could just make her see that Vegeta was worthless and nothing but a prick, but how could he do that? It was like she looked the other way when it came to Vegeta, whatever he did or said she would just shake off and continue on. "What are you going to do Bulma?"

Confusion crossed Bulma's features as she listened to him talk, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you going to do if he runs off with that chick," he nudged his head in Kara's direction? Bulma's head tilted to the right as she watched the dark haired beauty lounge against the tree; her eyes were closed it was like she was in some sort of meditation; she could see why Vegeta had fallen for her, if she was a man she would probably have too.

"Honestly, I don't really know, I need to talk to him," she sighed, "I just hope that he makes the right choice; I don't even know if it is a choice, he hasn't even showed his face since she arrived."

X x X x X x X

The crisp night air beat on his face, it wasn't that it was cold out, but the temperature drop from the day to the night was significant and made it feel colder than it was. He flew through the air, his thoughts in a blur, he wasn't sure where he was, but he could still sense her and it made his stomach turn.

He landed in the middle of an open field, flowers surrounded the entire perimeter, tree's scattered throughout the area; Bulma would love it here, he thought as he looked around. His eyes went to the sky and his gaze fell on the moon and it made him think of his child hood once more; the tail that he no longer had and the scar that was now in its place. He became agitated and through and energy blast into the sky, he had so many secrets how was he supposed to ever explain himself to her.

But there was something about her, it was like nothing else mattered when he was with her; she had some sort of spell over him; even seeing Kara again, what they shared was nothing compared to the passion between him and Bulma. He knew she would have questions about his mysterious woman and he knew she would be worrying herself sick wondering where he had disappeared too.

"FUCK," he screamed out in anger as he millions of thoughts crossed his mind; tons of memories that had flooded back when he saw Kara once more, how would she ever understand what he had gone through, the reasons he couldn't come back for her.

_But what if I had_, he thought, _what if I had repaired the ship and went back for her? _Those questions plagued him, where would he be if he had just done as he promised her; they would be married and he would have a child that had been there plan since they had met on Frieza's ship. He shook his head and dropped to the ground, he couldn't even begin to comprehend everything that was happening inside his body at the moment and without another thought he rose up to his feet and bolted into the sky; he was going back to the house, he needed to show his face.

It didn't take long for him to spot the beach house, he flew high, making sure he was out of sight. He flew down the beach about 10 miles and touched down, beginning his walk back. He began to feel nervous, knowing he would be bombarded by everyone and there moronic questions, especially the clown. But as he got closer he saw no one sitting outside by the burning fire, curious he pulled out his phone and powered it on, he was surprised that it was 4 in the morning, he hadn't thought he'd been gone that long.

He trekked up to the deck and into the house, it was silent except for the snoring coming from one of the bedrooms on the first floor, his mind was torn, he didn't know which way to go; should he go to the woman he had just been reunited with, or should he find the woman he had given into the night before.

Xx X x Xx

She heard the door creak as it opened but she didn't open her eyes; she was still tired, she cleared that thought from her mind, she was still drunk. She heard a thump on the desk and her eyes opened slowly and she saw him standing in the middle of the room pulling his shirt over his head. She watched as he walked into the bathroom and listened as he flushed and then washed his hands. She heard his footsteps getting closer, but she shut her eyes once again and pretended to be asleep. She felt the covers next to her get pulled up and then a warm body filled the cold empty void next to her. She was facing the wall and opened her eyes once she felt the covers back in place and since he couldn't see them, she felt him moving around, trying to get comfortable and then felt his arms snake around her waist; she smiled at that but still didn't say a word.

She was surprised when she heard him sigh into her back, but then felt a kiss on the bare part of her shoulder that the tank top she was wearing left revealed. "Vegeta," she said a little groggily, since she was woken up when he had arrived.

"What is it woman," he asked, she could feel his hot breath on her bare skin and it made her shiver from head to toe.

"Does this mean you pick me," she asked somehow managing to turn onto her back, letting her blue locks fall to the side. She watched as that arrogant smirk found its way to his face.

"Go to sleep," he said leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek, "You reek like booze." A scowl fell onto her lips and she shook her head before turning back onto her side so she didn't have to look at his face. He waited for a few moments and leaned his face into her hair, taking in her scent once again, "I don't know what it is about you woman but you have done something to me," he said softly.

As he spoke those words into her hair she smiled; she knew that meant he had picked her over his lost love and that this really was her chance at happiness. Even though everyone else could only see him as the conceded, self absorbed ass hole, she didn't. "I love you too Vegeta," she said softly before falling into a deep sleep once again.

Xx Xx Xx

She could feel his arms still around her waist, but could feel him planting kisses down the back of her neck and to her shoulders; she let out a yawn before rolling over to her other side, facing him now. "Good morning," she smiled leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Good afternoon," he smirked, she had no clue what time it was and he knew she would be displeased she he told her.

"What time is it," she asked leaning into his chest, hoping it wasn't too late; she didn't want to miss a day of fun due to sleep, especially today because she had him back.

"Three," he stated as he leaned his chin on top of her head; he smirked wider when he heard her cussing into his chest, but he didn't let her go he just kept his arms wrapped around her. She eventually managed to convince him to let her go, something about peeing the bed and as soon as he removed his muscular arms she flew into the bathroom. He sat in the bed that they had been sharing and realized that he was actually happy at the moment, something he hadn't been in a long, long time; it was actually an emotion he thought would never come again when it came to a female, but Bulma had changed that.

"Ok," she came out of the bathroom with her hair brushed and a smile on her face; she walked over and climbed back into bed, but instead of taking her spot she strattled herself over him and let out a giggle when she felt his hands find her ass. She leaned down and met his lips with hers and couldn't help but moan as his hands roamed her body; they were so rough but yet so tender that she wished she had experienced this with him a long time ago. She felt him grab the bottom of her tank top and within seconds had it off of her, revealing her braless top that was hidden underneath, with one swift movement he had her on her back now, him taking the dominant role, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and locked lips with the man of her dreams once more.

The door to their room flew open and Bulma screamed as Vegeta let out a loud snarl. "I'm so sorry," Goku said frantically pulling the door shut as Vegeta screamed at him from the other side of the door. That was it the mood had been ruined and Vegeta was up out of bed pulling on a pair of athletic shorts, he headed out the door with murder written all over his face. Bulma stayed in bed, looking at the ceiling, cursing her friend who had just ruined her moment, but she shook it off and pulled herself up from her spot and decided a cold shower was in order.

"What the fuck don't you fucking knock," Vegeta screamed as he headed down the hall to where his friend was now standing by the stairs, "You don't barge in like that you fucking clown."

Goku could tell that Vegeta was in a fit of rage and everything he was saying wasn't even stopping the look that Vegeta had in his eyes. "Vegeta listen, something happened," he said begging as he felt Vegeta grip the collar of his shirt and slam his back into the wall.

"You don't interrupt a Saiyan when they are about to be with their woman," he snarled lowly so no one could hear him."

Goku shook his head, "Vegeta please, this is an emergency, I need your help," he begged once more. Vegeta shook his head at the imbecile before him and let his hand fall from his collar, "What is so fucking important Kakkarot?"

"It's Chi-Chi," Goku said grabbing Vegeta's arm and pulling him into the room he had been sharing with Chi-Chi, "You are the only one that knows this stuff Vegeta," he said as he shut the door behind him. Vegeta looked to the bed where Chi-Chi sat, tears in her eyes holding a towel to the side of her neck, "I bit her Vegeta."

Vegeta's eyes widened, this really could not be happening. He walked through the room and stopped at the side of the bed, reaching out he pulled the cloth from Chi-Chi's neck and sure enough there was a bite mark. "I don't know what came over me Vegeta," Goku said walking over to where his friend was now standing, looking down at his girlfriend.

Vegeta let a growl escape from his throat and he turned and walked away from the two of them; what the fuck was he supposed to do now, he thought, how could he explain this to an earthling woman when even her damn mate hadn't a clue what he had just done.

"Are you that stupid you clown," he turned around to face them once more, his voice was loud as it bellowed through the room, "Do you not listen to me when I talk to you, or are you just too stupid to understand anything?"

Goku looked at Vegeta, he knew he had messed up and he knew this might cost them their secret, "I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn't do this on purpose, it just happened. We were in the middle of," he stopped as he noticed Chi-Chi turn red, "You know, and something just overtook my body and the next thing I know I was biting her," he tried to explain, "It felt so good, so right and then when we realized what had happened, I am freaked out ok."

Vegeta shook his head and an evil smirk played on his lips, "Congratulations you idiot, you will be with this harpy for the rest of your worthless life," he couldn't stop shaking his head, in disbelief.

"What do you mean," Chi-Chi asked, she was still horrified as to what had just happened and now they were stuck together for life that was impossible. As Goku took in Vegeta's words he realized what he had just done, the talk that he and Vegeta had all those years again began to echo through his head and now just like Vegeta had warned him about, he had lost control and done it.

"This is not my problem," Vegeta spat towards the two teenagers. "You better make sure this doesn't leave this room, understand you moron?"

Goku nodded, he was going to have a lot of explaining to do and then he would have to make sure she understood the fragility of the situation; she couldn't go run off and tell anyone about what he was and he wasn't sure if she was even going to understand it all. He still was in shock that he had marked her, he never thought it would be an issue; he always seemed to have control over his body and mind but there was just something different about this time.

Vegeta exited the room ,slamming the door behind him; he was so over the whole situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own DBZ.**

**Please read and review. **

**See Me**

**Chapter 11**

"I don't understand," Chi-Chi was so confused; she had sat and listened to Goku talk for almost an hour and a half and nothing he said was making any sense. He was talking about being from another planet and having all these special powers and something about being brought here as a small infant with a mission to destroy the planet.

"I know Chi, I know it is confusing," he said taking a seat on the bed next to her, "I was confused to when Vegeta found me; when he started questioning me," he tried to explain more, make her see she wasn't the only confused one.

"So you are an alien," she looked so distant, like she never wanted to be near him again? She watched as he nodded his head agreeing with her statement, "I guess so, but I have lived on Earth practically my whole life and you have to know how much I love you; I would want to spend my life with you anyways," he stated, draping his right arm over her shoulders and pulling her into his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me this," she asked him, her voice still shaky from crying, "I would have kept your secret, I would have understood; I could have been prepared for this," her tears began to fall again.

"Chi, I love you," he laid his head against hers, tightening his grip around her shoulders, "I am sorry that this happened; I am sorry I couldn't control myself, but you are the only woman for me, I know that," he hoped she would listen to what he was saying, understand that he had planned to be with her for eternity anyways.

"I know Goku, it's just," she was lost in words, what was she supposed to say, was she supposed to be ok that her boyfriend lied to her all these years, that he was some alien from another planet? "I just I need some time ok," she stood up, breaking his grasp, "I need to go get a drink or something, jump in the ocean," she let out a large sigh.

"Please don't say anything to anyone," he stood up, following her to where she was digging into her suitcase.

"I won't say anything," she rolled her eyes, shocked that he would peg her for some rat, "I won't even tell Bulma, but if Vegeta and her are hooking up he better grow a pair and tell her himself," she threatened.

"I know Chi, I will talk to him," he sighed, "I'll give you some space, but I want you to know I love you alright," he leaned down and kissed her head as she dug through her suitcase. She didn't respond to his gesture and without another word she watched as he left the room leaving her alone in her thoughts. She stood up and walked to the dresser, staring into the mirror; she pulled her dark hair back to reveal her neck and couldn't believe the mark that now broke her beautiful pale skin. She ran her fingers over it, still unsure as to what it meant, to the power it held; she shook her head and decided to forget about it for now.

X x X x X x X

"What was that about," Bulma asked as Vegeta entered their room once more. She had showered and was in the middle of straightening her hair when he arrived looking rather agitated.

"Nothing, just that moron being his usual idiotic self," he didn't want to disclose any of the actual information about what had just happened. He still was in shock that Goku had actually lost control; he thought that he had understood the warnings when he gave them to him years ago.

"That's not nice Vegeta," Bulma spat at him, "He probably knocked we just didn't hear him," she smiled to him thinking about where they were when they were so rudely interrupted. Vegeta just shook his head; he wasn't in the mood to listen to her stick up for the clown so he exited the room once more. He descended the stairs and headed into the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted Kara sitting at the island with a bowl of cereal.

Her head shot up when he walked in and the two Saiyans stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Vegeta broke the gaze as he walked to the refrigerator rummaging through to find something to eat, displeased when he found nothing quick and easy.

"You missed lunch, the earthlings cooked," she stated watching as he shut the fridge and walked over to the cereal box she had left on the counter. He didn't speak to her though, just poured himself a bowl and then filled it with milk before sitting on the opposite side of the table. "You smell like her, I guess it's safe to say that you found yourself an earth whore," she shot him a glare as her words entered his ears like daggers.

"Don't ever speak about her that way," he said coldly as he eyed her from across the table; Kara always was one to attack with her words and then try and back it up with her brute.

"Why my prince, you don't like the truth? She surely didn't miss you yesterday, she romped around the beach with the scar faced earthling; they looked rather close," Kara smirked remembering as she watched Yamcha drag Bulma into the water.

"Watch your tongue woman, I will rip it out," Vegeta shot her a glare, he watched as a smirk crossed her lips, she was enjoying this. He watched as Kara let an evil smirk cross her face, he had only seen it one time in his life with her.

"Listen now and listen good," his voice was full of venom, "If you speak about her like that again you will be dead, I am no longer in need of you, you were nothing but a pawn in my life."

Kara couldn't believe the words he was saying and the sad thing was he had no clue what was even happening; the whole plan she had going was working and he was taking it hook line and sinker. "So you are ok with the fact that we had everything and you left me," she spat; he stood in front of her hands across his chest, listening as she continued to talk. "You know what Vegeta you are in for a world of surprise, you think I actually came back to win your heart?"

Vegeta's eyes squinted as his anger began to rise, what was she talking about? "Get the fuck out of here now and don't ever return."

Kara threw her head back and began to laugh as his words entered her ears, "I will gladly be gone my prince, but just wait because someone even better will be showing up in a few months, someone who is going to be very happy to see you," the evil smirk was still evident on her face, and Vegeta couldn't take her shit anymore; without a thought his hand gripped around her throat and slammed her against the kitchen wall, he finally realized why she had come to Earth, why she had sought him out.

"If that creature wants to show his face here, then I will deal with him when he comes; but for you to come here and go against your Prince, then you will die for treason," it was his turn to let the smirk play on his lips, and he watched as her look went from pure evil to absolutely petrified.

"You wouldn't kill me," she whispered as she felt his grasp tighten, "You couldn't kill the woman you loved for all those years, the woman who was pregnant with your child."

Vegeta looked at her confused, "What did you just say," he asked putting more weight against her so she couldn't struggle any more. He watched as that evil smirk made an appearance again and he began to shake his head, "What are you talking about Kara, answer me now or die."

"I think you heard what I said my prince," she choked as the air flow to her lungs began to diminish, "But don't worry about any of that, he is gone, he went to Frieza; it was all part of the deal," she spat, her vision began to get blurry, but right before she was about to pass out she felt him release her neck and grab her arm, pulling her out the front door and dragging her down into a remote area; he through her over his shoulder and took to the sky, heading back to the field he had found just the day before; it would be a good place to cause her demise.

X x X x X x X

Vegeta walked back to the house very slowly; this had been the worst vacation he had ever been on. He was still horrified that the words Kara had spoken were true, and something inside of him knew they were. He knew that Frieza would be making an appearance to find him, to take revenge on him; he needed to figure out a plan, he needed to make sure nothing would happen to put any of his 'friends' in danger.

"There you are," his head snapped in the direction he heard the voice; he really didn't want to see her right now, he didn't want her to start asking him questions, because what he had just done was one of the worst things and he knew she would never understand. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and saw the worried look on her face. "I've been looking for you," she leaned in and kissed him, a little worried when he didn't kiss back. She pulled her face away from his and looked at him, noticing the distant look in his eyes; she hadn't seen him look this upset in a long time. "Are you ok Vegeta?"

He didn't want to make her upset so he just simply nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, taking in her scent. He just stood there, he knew that he couldn't let anything ever happen to her and if Frieza did come that she would be in his sights; he was always looking for woman and there was nothing working against Bulma. She was smart and knew how to fix just about anything and on top of that her looks were to kill; she was absolutely beautiful.

He let his arms loosen and she tilted her head to look at him as he pulled away. "Kara left I guess, she has been gone since this afternoon 18 said, I thought you might be with her," her voice held a tinge of concern.

Vegeta shook his head 'no' and wished he could tell someone about what had just transpired in the field; he wished he could take back what he just had done, but he couldn't, she pushed him too far. "She's will not be returning," Vegeta's voice was emotionless and his eyes fell to the ground; the look of fear on her face the moment before her death kept replaying in his mind, but she had left him not choice.

Bulma shrugged and let her hand intertwine with his, "Come on lets go upstairs and watch a movie or something, you look pale," she began to walk forward pulling his hand, making him follow her. He could have easily gotten away but he just followed her like a dog and before he realized they were upstairs in the room, she was already climbing in the bed.

"I need to shower," he stated watching as she got herself comfortable.

"Sounds good, I'll be here," she smiled. He turned around and headed for the suitcase that was on the floor, he grabbed a clean pair of clothes and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door a little more forcefully then he meant too; he quickly turned on the water and stripped of his clothes, noticing the few spots of blood that were dried into his khaki shorts; she had put up one hell of a fight, even for a woman she was powerful.

He shook the images from his head and climbed into the large shower; as soon as the water hit his tense muscles he felt a little better; he stood there not moving, letting the warm water cascade down his perfectly sculpted body.

It seemed as if the past was finally catching up to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own DBZ. Please read and review!!**

**See Me**

**Chapter 12**

He was in the shower longer than he had expected, he couldn't bring himself to get out; the imaged of before still were haunting him, and he was surprised. He had killed hundreds under Frieza's order and had even killed under the reign of his father. His mother would have been heartbroken, knowing that her son had committed such a crime and was probably rolling over in her grave still to this day.

But this was different, he had killed out of pure rage and anger, the woman had pushed him to the brink and he snapped; leaving her blood on his hands. He shook the images once more, even though they would come back to haunt him again; he shut the water off and got out, raising his ki to dry off and wrapping a white cotton towel loosely around his waist. He walked over to the mirror and stared at the man he saw before him; he wasn't impressed. He was born to be the greatest warrior in the universe and instead he was nothing but a mere 'earthling'.

He unwrapped the towel from his waist and threw on his boxers and athletic shorts and pulled his wife beater over his head; he hung the towel to dry and took in a deep breath, he wasn't sure he was ready to have to face her, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about the situation. As he walked into the room he could see the TV glowing through the room and could hear her steady breathing coming from the bed; she had fallen asleep before he had gotten out of the shower.

Relief washed over him and he walked over and took a seat on the couch; staring blankly at the TV as his mind began to wander. He couldn't help but think about what Kara had said, about having a son and giving him to that monster; he began to do the math, trying to figure out how old the child would be. The last time they had given into each other they were 14 years old; he knew he wouldn't be returning and he knew it would most likely be the last time he ever saw her. They shared the night together and the next morning before she awoke he left; he didn't want to see her cry, to see her upset.

They were so young that he never thought about the precautions or what could have come from their actions; he just knew that it felt good and it made her happy. He never would have thought she would have gotten pregnant with his son; and now he wasn't even sure if she was telling the truth, could someone lie about that? He couldn't even process the way she said it, the look on her face, was that the look of a blatant lie? And now on top of it all he had to come up with some sort of plan to keep Frieza away from this planet, to protect the blue hair woman who slept peacefully not knowing of the stress he was in.

The clocks numbers kept changing one after the other as he stared straight into the wall; it was 4 in the morning now and everyone in the house was sound asleep. He decided to get up to try and fall asleep for a few hours, he knew staying up all night thinking about the past would make him crazy; well crazier than he already felt. He stripped down to his boxers and stood at the edge of the bed, he could see where she was laying and could imagine how perfect she probably looked. Vegeta let a breath escape his mouth and climbed into bed, he didn't throw an arm around her like he had been, instead he just lay on his back, staring into the darkness towards the ceiling. It didn't take long for the lack of sleep to take over and he drifted off to sleep, unfortunately it wasn't a peaceful one.

Bulma's eyes shot open as the bed shook, she looked to her right at Vegeta who's eyes were still closed; he was having a dream and was flailing around, mumbling words that were inaudible to her. She glanced at the clock it was 7 in the morning and then her eyes went back to him, a scowl evident on his face, still jerking around. She shook her head, worried about him; he had been acting strangely and she knew there was something he wasn't telling her. She watched as he flipped his arm up and began speaking again, she decided it would be best to wake him up; the dream was obviously of nothing good. Bulma slowly grabbed his arm and whispered his name; but he didn't wake so she shook him harder, saying his name a little harder and his eyes flew open and without even realizing what was happening she felt her back slammed against the wall, his hands around her neck, squeezing as he yelled something at her.

Bulma didn't know what to do, she tried to pry his cold hands from her neck, he kept squeezing harder and harder, the pain was getting worse and she was having trouble breathing. She tried to scream as her nails continued to claw at his hands but he was in a fit of rage, saying something about her deserving to die. The door to their room flew open and she saw Goku rush in, grabbing Vegeta from behind and somehow managing to get him to loosen his grip. As soon as her neck was free her legs gave out on her and she fell to the floor, gasping for air, trying to regain composure. Her neck was sore but when she looked up and saw Vegeta across the room she knew he was hurting worse than her.

"What the fuck was that Vegeta," Goku yelled into his friends face, he was thanking god that he could sense things around the house otherwise his blue haired friend might be dead at the moment. Goku pushed Vegeta back and watched as he dropped to the floor, he turned his back to Vegeta and walked over to where Bulma was trying to get to her feet. Goku reached out a hand and helped steady her, examining her neck and grimacing seeing the color already changing. "Are you alright Bulma," he asked with pure concern in his voice; he helped her walk to the bed and sat her down, letting her try and get a hold of the situation.

"Thank you Goku, but can you please leave us alone for a minute," she asked looking at him with her pleading eyes; he really didn't want to leave but knew she would be ok, he would wait outside and if anything started to escalate he could be in within seconds. Without saying a word to her he walked passed Vegeta, shooting him a death glare and then headed out the door, shutting it behind him.

Bulma got to her feet once more and walked over to where Vegeta still sat, she looked down at him and knew he would never forgive himself for this. She dropped to the ground next to him she waited in silence not sure if she should speak and without a word he jumped to his feet and she gasped a little frightened by his quick movements. He looked down at her, a look of fear still stuck in her eyes and his heart ached, how could he let this happen to her yet again? "I'm leaving," he stated, watching her get to his feet, "I need to get away from this place, I need to get away from you."

Bulma instantly began to shake her head, "No Vegeta, I know it was an accident you were having a bad dream I tried to wake you up," she spoke sternly, walking over and grabbing onto his arm. He wouldn't even look at her, he kept his vision centered on something else in the room, "Vegeta look at me," she said grabbing his face with her hand and making his head turn to her, "Talk to me."

Vegeta's head began to shake, he could see the bruises forming on her neck, the damage he had done to her perfect ivory skin and it made him sick. "I'm a monster," he mumbled not sure what he should do at the moment he just let his eyes fall to the ground.

"You're not a monster," Bulma said softly, letting her hands take his, "I know you would never hurt me on purpose Vegeta."

"You don't know that," he spat, "Look at what I did to you, look at yourself in the mirror," he instructed making her turn and look in the mirror on top of the dresser. She gasped on accident as she saw the bruises that had already begun to form; he really did get her good.

"Let's get out of here, let's head back home, we can stay at your house for the rest of the week and we can talk about this; I know there is something on your mind Vegeta, and I don't know why you won't tell me," she pleaded, "Please let me in, maybe I can help you."

Vegeta walked over to the window he needed a cigarette and he needed one now; he grabbed the pack of the window sill that they had been sharing and took one out, lighting it and taking a long drag. He didn't know what he should do, he didn't know what he should tell her; the truth? She walked over to where he was smoking and followed his lead, grabbing a smoke and lighting it; they smoked in silence, both with their own thoughts.

"We shouldn't be together woman," she stated solemnly before taking another drag, "We shouldn't have ever become whatever we have become."

"I know you are just saying that because of this Vegeta; everyone makes mistakes and if we head out today no one will ever have to know," she walked over and let her hand rub his arm, "I'm not scared of you, I know in my heart that you would never hurt me on purpose and I know that you will never let this happen again."

"You couldn't possibly know that," he retorted, "You have no clue what I am capable of woman, I could kill you in an instant if I wanted." She was surprised at the tone in his voice it almost sounded evil; she had never heard him speak in that tone, except when he was yelling at his father. "I am not someone you should want to be with, I should repulse you," he said coldly taking his last hit.

"Well you don't and I am not giving up on you or us," she spat back, "Come on let's pack up and get out of here, we can talk when we get back to your house."

He couldn't believe this woman, she had almost been choked to death by his hands and now she wanted to go spend the rest of the week alone in his house with him; was she insane, did she have no fear. Maybe she was right though, he could kill her with one shot but he knew he could never hurt her; as much as she annoyed the shit out of him and as much as she bothered him when he was in the middle of things something about her made him relaxed and something about her made his heart soften. "Fine," he said shaking his head, why he had just given into her he would never know and before he could get out the next words her arms were around his neck and she was squeezing him close to her, whispering something into his ear.

"I love you Vegeta and this doesn't change anything that I feel about you," she whispered; she was relieved when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, she knew that even though he swore they shouldn't be together that they would make it. All of her worry and pain melted away as he held her in his arms and she hoped that in the next few days he might open up to her about whatever it was that was upsetting him so much.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own DBZ.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry this took so long to get out. I'm in the last week of the semester and today is my last final so hopefully I will have a chance to get some chapters out before summer semester starts!**

**Please read and review! **

**See Me**

**Chapter 13**

The ride home seemed to take longer than the trip to the beach house. The air was thick with awkwardness and neither of the two teens where talking to each other. As much as Bulma wanted to speak she knew it would be better to wait until they were home so they could sit and have a somewhat normal conversation; even though that was close to impossible when it came to Vegeta.

She closed her eyes and listened to the radio hoping that time would go a little faster and before she realized anything she was waking up and they were in his driveway. She let a yawn escape her lips and looked over to the man who was still sitting in the driver seat, eyes straight ahead like he was still on the road. She was about to speak but he opened the door and got out, taking a moment to stretch his legs; she followed his lead and headed to the back of the truck to get her suitcase that he had already pulled from the bed of the truck.

"Are you going home," he asked with a low flat voice that held not one ounce of emotion. She glanced over to her house and shrugged. "I kind of want to hang with you, I think we need to talk," she said walking closer to where he was standing; "Plus my parents are gone again and I don't really want to be alone."

He let out a low grunt and nodded his head, he reached in the truck and grabbed her other bag before leading the way into the now open garage and then into the house dropping her suitcases in the living room. She followed him slowly trying to figure out why he was being so cold towards her; she knew that this would be her only chance to get him to tell her what was going on with him and after today it would more than likely never come out.

They both walked up the stairs and headed down the hallway to his room; she took a deep breath not sure what she should say or how she should approach the subject but decided to just go with her gut when the time felt right. Kicking off her shoes she climbed into his bed and leaned up against the wall, pulling her legs to her chest she watched as he stripped off his over shirt and through a bunch of clothes into his laundry basket before taking a seat by the window and lighting a cigarette.

"Vegeta what is going on with you," she asked as she watched him take another long drag from the small stick in his hand; she wasn't sure if now was right but she couldn't wait any longer. His attention broke from the window and turned to the blue haired women in his bed and he just shook his head and turned back to looking out the window.

"Will you please just talk to me," she pleaded with him, "I'm not mad about the choking thing, I know it was an accident, but you need to talk to me and tell me what is going on with you; you have been acting so distant lately," she couldn't take it anymore so she got up from the bed and walked over so she was directly in front of him; she watched as his black eyes met her blues and could see the turmoil that was so evident in them.

"It's none of your concern," he stated coldly, "It's a personal matter that will be taken care off without your involvement."

Her heart dropped, why did he have to be so stubborn and rude and hurtful; even though he wasn't trying to be any of those things just the way he talked sometimes could make her heart break. "Vegeta please just talk to me," she begged him once again, "I am here for you, I have always been here for you; since the day we met you have been there for me and I have been there for you why is now so different?"

He shook his head and let out a laugh, "I don't need your help, I never have," he continued to shake his head, "Don't you get it woman I don't need you, I have been on my own my entire life and I have been through things that you could never imagine."

"Vegeta don't act all hard, I've seen you at your worst remember," she spat back quickly reacting to his words, "I am not going anywhere, I love you and I will always love you."

"Listen to me woman and listen good," he stood up getting inches away from her face, "I have tried to tell you that this will never work but you don't listen; I am not the man you think I am Bulma, I am evil; I have done things that would make you cringe away in fear," he stated emotionless, his features were hardened, this was a Vegeta that Bulma had never seen before.

"Just tell me and I bet that I wouldn't run from you, I bet that I would still be here looking at the man that I am in love with," she felt a tear roll down her cheek and didn't move a hand to wipe it; she was locked in on his stormy eyes and wasn't ready to break away from them just yet. Something was eating at her, there was something going on with him and she knew it wasn't a good thing.

"I'm leaving," he spat out, swallowing hard."

"Where are you going," she asked quickly, panic was starting to overcome her.

"I can't tell you that."

"When will you be back," Bulma moved closer to him and through her arms around his neck; he couldn't possibly be leaving her now, after all these years.

"I don't know, I have things I need to take care of before they become a bigger issue than they already are," he stood motionless, not letting his arms wrap around her, he knew that he needed to try and push her away to make her forget about him.

"Why can't you just talk to me," she cried into his shoulder, "Why can't you just let me help you."

"This has nothing to do with you and I already told you I don't need your help," he pushed her away from his body. "I told you this was a mistake woman, I told you not to get attached to me," he walked to the other side of the room, turning his back to her; he couldn't let her see the hurt that was beginning to show on his face. As much as he knew this was the right thing to do, to not get her involved with the secret he had been holding in for so long, he had fallen for her in more ways than just friends. She was a part of him now and it would be hard to leave her, there were parts of him that were pushing him to stay, to wait until Frieza showed his face on earth but his mind was telling him it would be better for him to find that monster first.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his back. As much as he wanted to push her away he turned and embraced her in giant bear hug, leaning his head against hers; taking in her scent once again.

The rest of the day passed and Bulma was happy that he let her stay; she knew he was planning something and she was praying that she could convince him before he did anything stupid. They lay in his giant bed and watched movies and eventually she fell asleep in his muscular arms.

Vegeta could hear her breathing even out and he felt so many emotions begin to eat at him; he knew that she would be heartbroken when he left, but he hoped she would be able to move on. He didn't know when he would return or even if he would return for that matter and he couldn't have her worrying about him dying. He wanted her to live a normal life; a life that was the complete opposite of his.

Vegeta closed his eyes and just let himself take in everything, just listening to her breathing and feeling her pressed against his chest was enough to make him truly happy. He didn't sleep at all; instead he pulled himself out of bed around three in the morning. He slowly made his way into his closet and walked to the very back; he dropped to his knees and pulled the metal lock box he had out so he could get to it. He quickly typed in the code and opened it, shaking his head he pulled out the Saiyan armor he had locked away, hoping never to have to use it again.

He gathered the rest of the supplies that he had hidden in the box and shoved them into his black duffle bag; he closed the box and locked it once more before climbing to his feet. As he exited the walk in closet he could still hear the soft snores coming from his bed; he let out another sigh and walked over to the bag he had just brought home from the trip and dug inside it until he pulled out a little electronic device; he had acquired it from Kara after he got rid of her, it would take him to her space pod.

Vegeta slowly walked over to the bed and took one last look at the woman that was entangled in his sheets; her hair was a mess and she had no makeup on but she was still absolutely perfect. "I know when you wake you will be angry and upset but this is for the best," he swallowed hard and leaned down placing a kiss on her exposed cheek; he watched as she made a little movement but didn't open her eyes. "I love you woman even if I never could tell you that I know you know it in your heart."

He couldn't look at her anymore, he was starting to lose control of himself and he wasn't about to let that happen; he had a mission to take care of and he had to find out if Kara had told him the truth, if he had a son out there somewhere. Vegeta took the silver ring he wore around his finger off and placed it on the desk, his mother had given it to him and even if he thought it was girly he always wore it for her. He pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and set it down on the desk next to the ring, he knew she would find it.

With one last look he said his goodbye and walked out the door. And just like that Vegeta was gone.

X x X x X x X x

The sun began to fill the room and when it got to the bed Bulma's eyes shot open. She let out a grumble and turned to lean into Vegeta but was shocked to find his spot in the bed empty. She reached her hand out and ran it over the area that he usually slept and found it to be cold; her heart dropped. She sprung up and out of the bed and began frantically screaming out his name, but there was no answer. The house was completely quiet as she ran down the hall and down to the kitchen; he was nowhere to be found.

She began to cry as she ran back upstairs into his room; she grabbed her phone and dialed his numbers as fast as her fingers could move but the phone fell to the ground when she realized his phone was ringing on the desk. The tears were flowing and she couldn't stop, the sobs racked her body as she walked over to the desk that held his phone and then she noticed the silver ring that was sitting next to it. She picked it up and held it tightly in her hand, had he really left? She noticed the small folded piece of paper that was sitting next to the ring and reached down and grabbed it, but before opening it she headed back to his bed.

Bulma climbed in and pulled the covers up over her body, she was still crying uncontrollably and the scent of him that was on the covers was at least a little soothing. She opened the paper and looked over the words that were scribbled on it in black ink and her head shook.

**I had to leave before things got out of control. I don't really know what to say but I needed to leave something to let you know I was gone. The ring is yours; my mother gave it to me before she died. Maybe we will meet again. I left an envelope in the top drawer of the desk, give it to your father he will know what to do with it. **

He was really gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Drangonball Z**

**Ok, so I know it has been a minute and I am sorry! I just have been working like crazy and taking two summer classes so I can be done with all my pre reqs for my program…! But here it is, a new chapter… now before you read this I want you to know that I have a plan for this story…. So don't jump to conclusions ok! Keep an open mind! **

**Please Read and Review! **

**SEE ME**

The days began to pass without Bulma even realizing it. Before she could even get ready school had ended and summer had begun; her friends were all planning events to keep them having fun. She wasn't thinking of fun though; she hadn't been able to pull herself away from the day he left; that day so long ago still made her heart ache. She would lay in bed and think about what led up to him vanishing, but she couldn't put her finger on anything that would have made him run away like that. Bulma knew Vegeta, or so she thought, and she knew that he never ran from anything, that he always was one to stand up and take on whatever came his way; so why would he run now?

The days that followed his disappearance made her realize he wasn't coming back. She did as he had asked her and delivered the large manila envelope to her father and within days Vegeta's truck was gone and the house now belonged to her father's company. Her father sold off the furniture in the house, but she made sure to take all the things she wanted from his room; the things she couldn't bear to see be gone forever. His football jersey and trophy's, the picture of him and her she gave him a few years back that he had refused to hang up, but she did it for him and he never took it down and a few of his shirts that still smelled like him.

Within a week her father had bought the rest of the land that was surrounding the two houses and his vision was beginning to come alive. He hired a large construction company to build a large fence and before she even realized it Capsule Corporations compound was born. There were Capsule buildings everywhere, two labs a gym a first aid building and four large office buildings. Towards the back of the compound was where their house still stood, but Vegeta's had been demolished. Bulma cried that day, she cried because that day made her realize once again he wasn't coming back, that she had lost her love forever; she thought she had run out of tears to cry but that day proved her wrong and her sadness came back in full force. She knew in her head that she needed to pull herself out of this, that she was a strong woman, that she shouldn't let herself feel this way, but her heart told her otherwise. She cursed herself on a daily basis; she tried to make herself get up and enjoy the weather, to sit out by their new in ground pool but she never made it very far.

She laid in her bed with the comforter pulled over her; the air was on in the house and her parents kept it rather cold. She was dozing in and out of sleep; her blinds were closed so it was still pretty dark in her large room. She could hear her mother outside her door vacuuming and was getting annoyed because all she wanted to do was sleep. After what seemed like an eternity her mother finally retreated back downstairs; she could hear the faint hammering and sawing of the construction men, but she didn't have a clue what they were building. Her father had been in the lab working on a new set of Capsules; he wanted guest houses on the compound for when his business clients came in. Her thoughts were broken by a few soft knocks on her door, but she didn't have time to answer because the door swung open and Chi-Chi stood with a small smile on her face. She walked in and shut the door behind her, Bulma let out a sigh, she hadn't seen anyone in almost a month.

"So you're alive," Chi-Chi said sarcastically as she walked closer to Bulma's bed. Bulma shrugged and pulled herself up from the laying position; she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood to enter the embrace of her friend.

"I'm alive," Bulma said softly as her friend released her from the hug; she quickly took a seat on the edge of her bed and Chi-Chi followed her lead.

"Are you ok," Chi-Chi asked concerned. She looked Bulma up and down; her hair was a mess, she was still in her pajamas and she had not one trace of make up on. She waited for Bulma to answer but when she didn't she asked once more; this time she got her question at least acknowledged.

"I'm fine," Bulma forced a small smile onto her pale face; she didn't want Chi-Chi to be worried, even though she knew she already was. Bulma didn't want Chi-Chi to report back to the others that she was still messed up, that she was still stuck in bed after almost a month and a half.

"If your fine get dressed and come out with me," Chi shot back quickly; she knew Bulma would deny her request immediately and she was right.

"I think I'm just going to hang out at home today, help my dad out with the new project," Bulma shrugged not making eye contact with her dark haired friend.

"Bulma come on, this isn't good for you, this is going to make you go insane; you need to get up and get out and see your friends; everyone is worried about you B," Chi-Chi pleaded. "Please come with me, we are just going down to the beach, we are going to have a fire and just chill out, nothing big."

Bulma sat quietly taking in everything Chi-Chi was saying; she really didn't want to go but at the same time something inside of her was pushing her to say yes. She could almost hear Vegeta yelling at her; telling her to get off her ass and go enjoy her summer. "Bulma," Chi-Chi said breaking her thoughts, "Come please."

Bulma bit her lower lip and thought about it some more, "I need to shower and get ready."

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide and she let out a huge breath; the smile on her face was huge and she through her arms around her blue haired friend, "Really?" Bulma smiled and nodded yes. "I'll wait for you downstairs ok." Without another word exchanged between the two friends Bulma stood up and headed for her bathroom and Chi-Chi headed downstairs where she told a very relieved Bunni.

X x X x X

The two women slipped off their flip flops before taking their first steps on the warm sand. Bulma could see the group of friends ahead, friends she had neglected and she began to get nervous. She couldn't help but think of what they all thought about her; they all probably thought she was crazy. As they got closer she had a small smile on her lips, she was actually excited to see everyone and when she arrived at the group she couldn't have asked for a better welcome. Goku threw his arms around her and twirled her around, everyone hugged her and said how happy they were she came; she realized how much she had missed them. She thought she had said hello to everyone when she felt one more pair of arms wrap around her, she spun around while they were still loose and came face to face with Yamcha. "I'm happy you came B," he cooed. "I stopped by a few weeks ago but your mom said it wasn't a good time."

Bulma smiled as he released her, something was different about him; his hair was cut and he looked like he had been working out, maybe she just hadn't noticed before school was out, but he looked really good. She shook the thought from her head; she couldn't believe it had actually crossed her mind. "Yeah she told me you stopped by, I was going to call but I just forgot," Bulma said softly; she hadn't meant to call but she thought it sounded better than telling him she had been a complete mess. "So where's that girlfriend of yours," Bulma winked?

Yamcha let out a loud chuckle, "I haven't had a girlfriend since we got back from the trip to 18's beach house. When we got back I started training for baseball season, I didn't have time for a girlfriend and now here I am, still a single man," his smile widened as he gave her a wink; he couldn't help but let his mind wander to how beautiful she looked.

After everyone had their little reunion they all sat around the fire. Bulma was happy to learn that 18 and Krillin were still together when they showed up late, and of course Goku and Chi-Chi were still in lovey dovey mode, which made her a bit sick.

Chi-Chi and Goku got up and went for a walk on the beach in the moonlight and Krillin and 18 took off in the opposite direction to enjoy the same thing. Bulma sat on her beach chair and stared into the fire, she watched Yamcha stand up from where he was seated and move to the seat next to her. She couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't know why; but then again her feelings were a little out of whack. It took a few minutes but he finally spoke and he asked her the question she was hoping no one did.

"So Vegeta is gone for good huh," he asked staring at the side of her face. As soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew he shouldn't have said anything; but he had been so curious as to what had happened, even though Vegeta wasn't one of his favorite people. He saw a tear roll down her face in the moonlight. He felt his heart break and without a thought he stood up and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry B, I shouldn't have said anything."

Bulma couldn't help but cry a little more as she felt Yamcha's muscular arms tighten around her, she couldn't help but wish they belonged to Vegeta. She cursed her thoughts as his cologne filled her nostrils, he smelled so good and she wished she could get her mind off of Vegeta, she was so sick of feeling this way. She went to pull away from him and he immediately released the grip he had around her. He looked into her watery blue eyes and shook his head; he really didn't know how bad she was until this moment. "I'm sorry Yamcha, I just, I just can't talk about him yet; I mean I wish I could because I think that it might help but I can't," she wiped the last few tears that fell from her eyes and watched him nod in understanding.

"You want to get out of here; go get something to eat, just hang out," he flashed a smile and his pearly whites seemed to glow in the darkness. Bulma hesitated as she looked at him in front of her, she still doesn't know why but she leaned in and kissed him; not just a peck on the lips, a full fledged kiss that lasted for at least three minutes. When they broke for air she could see the shocked look on his face and knew that hers couldn't look much better. Bulma didn't know what came over her at that moment but she instantly apologized and he just laughed.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," he chuckled pretending to wipe the saliva from around his mouth, "I thought you would be neat kisser." He felt better when he heard her laugh; he knew she was probably feeling a lot of emotions inside. "So can I at least take you to dinner," he winked. Bulma smiled and nodded her head and the two of them headed back to the parking lot and then to the nearest Denny's.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own DbZ**

**Chapter 15**

**See Me**

**Please Read and Review!**

Bulma never would have thought that Yamcha would have been the man to make her feel better. She was never close to him in the past but over the next two weeks they seemed to spend more and more time together. She didn't realize it before but he had grown up, matured was more of the word for it. He was so positive and up lifting that the thoughts of Vegeta never seemed to cross her mind and he never brought that subject up again.

They became best friends and it made her happy that he was there for her, that all he seemed to want was a friendship, especially after she had been stupid enough to kiss him that night weeks ago at the beach. She still didn't know what had come over her that night, why she thought it was right to kiss him? She pushed it behind her though, and tried to forget that she had been that stupid.

The sun was shining bright and it was the hottest it had been all summer; even with the air on she still felt that the house was warm. The weather man had said it was going to be close to 100 and the plans that her and Yamcha had made to go walk around the town and shop were quickly changed. She called him when she woke up and they decided to hang around the pool for the day; she called Chi-Chi and a few of the others to invite them but they were already out and about for the day. Chi-Chi and Goku had gone to the beach house with 18 and Krillin, some sort of romantic weekend getaway; she felt nauseous.

Bulma pulled herself up out of bed when she heard her mother talking to Yamcha at the end of the hall; every time he came over she insisted on walking him to her room, Bulma chuckled. There were three knocks on the door and then her mother's voice announcing that Yamcha was indeed there, Bulma couldn't wipe the smirk off her face and she slowly made her way to the door knowing Yamcha was probably ready to blow his brains out; her mother could be a bit overwhelming. She opened the door slowly and her smile grew even wider when she saw him standing on the other side with an amused look playing on his features. "Thanks Mom," Bulma said, her mother taking the hint and leaving the two of the teens to themselves. Bulma and Yamcha embraced each other in a quick friendly hug and then he followed her into her large room, shutting the door so they didn't have to worry about Bunni making another appearance.

"It is fucking hot out there," Yamcha said as he collapsed backwards onto her oversized bed. Bulma couldn't help but giggle at the dark haired man who was not moving an inch from the bed. "Come on B let's just lay here and watch a movie in the air."

She finished throwing her hair up into a messy bun and walked over to the bed, standing between his legs she just shook his head at the lazy man. "Get up, we are going to the pool, its going to be nice and relaxing," Bulma said as she reached her hand and grabbed his trying to pull him up; but he wasn't moving and he preceded to pull her forward on to him.

"I vote for movie," he said looking into her blue eyes.

"I vote pool," she countered staring into his dark orbs, and before she could get her next sentence out he captured her thin lips with his and kissed her; it was the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced and he was surprised when she didn't pull away from him. He kept going, deepening it more, wishing he didn't have to break for air, but before he had to she did.

When the kiss had ended she jumped to her feet and walked towards her bathroom. Bulma entered quickly and shut the door behind her; she slid down the wooden door to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Her right hand grabbed the ring that was on a chain around her neck; her fingers played with the tiny piece of silver as she shed a few tears.

Yamcha sat up on the bed and stared at the closed bathroom door; he couldn't help himself, he knew in his heart he shouldn't have done that, but something about her drove him wild. She was the perfect girl; she was beautiful and smart and fun and he stopped himself because he could go on and on. He wished that she wasn't so hung up on Vegeta; why he had to sink his fangs into her first, if it wasn't for him he knew that they would be together now.

"Fuck," he swore out loud to himself, he felt completely bad about what he had just done. Even though it was only a kiss he was sure that she was a wreck behind that closed door. He stood up from the bed and trekked across the room, he laid his right palm flat against the wooden door, his voice was low, "Bulma," he said hoping she would answer him, "Are you alright?"

There was no answer, but he heard her sniffling, his heart dropped. "Bulma please open the door, I am so sorry, I don't know why I did that; it just… it just felt right," he confessed, "I've fallen for you Bulma Briefs, these past three weeks or whatever its been have been awesome," he let a sigh escape from his mouth and leaned his forehead against the door. He waited for a few minutes but decided it would probably be better to just go and let her sort out her feelings; he pulled away from the door and turned around to walk away from the blue haired woman who was locked behind the door.

X x X x X

The next few days went a lot slower than they had been. She hadn't spoken to Yamcha since he decided to kiss her and then confess his love through the wooden door. Bulma was so confused, as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself she liked him, more than a friend; that had taken her the entire night to comprehend.

Bulma couldn't explain the feeling of betrayal. She felt as if her feelings for Yamcha were wrong, that she was loyal to Vegeta; but she shook that when anger over took her being. He had left her; he had left her alone after everything they had sorted through. Vegeta didn't care because if he had then he wouldn't have left. She ripped the necklace off of her neck, it left a small mark but she didn't care. That night had been the worst night she had since the day he had disappeared on her. She was so angry, she wished he would show up so she could sock him one in the face; she actually felt disgust at the thought of him.

The necklace went flying across her room, the ring rolled under her bed and she swore that's where it would stay; and she kept her promise, she hadn't retrieved it yet. Through the next few days she went from being depressed to angry to just confused; she tried to get a hold of Chi-Chi but there was no answer whenever she called, which left her with no other choice but to figure it out on her own and after three days of tears of sadness and anger she finally thought she had figured it out. It took her a twelve pack of beer and a fifth of vodka but she thought she had actually drowned her sorrows.

The next morning the sun blared in through her window; she had forgotten to close the blinds the previous night. Her eyes fluttered open but instantly closed as she realized how bright it actually was. She rolled over so her back was facing the window and opened her eyes once more; the headache she had was outrageous, it felt as if someone had a hammer and was pounding over and over again on her forehead. She let out a loud yawn and brought her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes, wishing she hadn't drank what she had the night before; her eyes moved to the clock on her nightstand and she let out a little chuckle as she read that it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. She sat up in her bed and looked at the mess around her room, the beer cans and the pile of Vegeta's clothes in the corner of her room; the clothes she swore to herself she would throw out today. She pulled herself out of bed, it took everything in her not to lay back down and go back to sleep; Bulma sighed as she reached her desk and saw the broken silver chain that had been a permanent fixture around her neck, but she didn't pick it up she grabbed her cell phone instead.

Bulma walked back towards her bed and took a seat on the edge of it; she scrolled through her contacts until she came to Yamcha's name; she hit a button and when the text screen came up her stomach began to fill with nerves, she wasn't sure what to say to him. So she simply sent him a text asking him to come over, that they needed to talk, that she needed to tell him something very important and he obliged.

He showed up at her house in an hour and was sitting in her room with her. It was silent and slightly awkward because of the way things had went down on their last meeting. He watched as she paced around the room and that was making him feel nervous; he didn't speak though, he just sat and waited, wondering what she had to say.

And after what seemed like an eternity she took a seat next to him, reached down and grabbed his hand and locked her gaze into his eyes. "I'm sorry about the other night," Bulma started, she took in a deep breath, she wasn't going to cry, not this time. "I shouldn't have freaked out and locked myself in the bathroom."

"It's fine B, I know I was wrong and I shouldn't have kissed you," he sighed continuing to gaze into her baby blues.

"No that's the problem Yamcha you had every right to kiss me; we have been hanging out every day for almost what a month now, a month and a half. We have been spending so much time together and I have been leaning on you for support," she stopped and shook her head. "What I'm trying to say is that I have feelings for you and I think that's why I freaked out because when you kissed me I liked it, but I felt like I was betraying him."

"Bulma he's gone," Yamcha said sadly, "He hasn't called or wrote or tried to contact you in anyway."

Bulma nodded in agreement, "I know Yamcha and these last three days I realized that; I am holding on to something that never existed. We were nothing, I was his toy, he used me when he broke up with Lexie, I was just a friend to him that's it."

"I'm sorry B," he said sadly, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Don't be," she smiled and leaned in pressing her lips to his, "Because now we can have our chance," she finished her sentence after pulling away from his lips. The smile on his face made all the uncertainties that filled her head disappear. "So you really are ready for this," he asked squeezing her hand.

"I am ready to be your girlfriend Yamcha," she answered as the smile on her face grew larger; it actually felt good, she felt good. She was finally over Vegeta; well she at least thought she could be over him for good now that she had Yamcha to focus on.


	16. Chapter 16

**See Me**

**Chapter 16**

**Please read and review! **

**I want to say thank you to all of the reviewers! You guys all have a lot to say and it makes me happy to read everything. I have been in the biggest writing mode and I just am on a roll right now with this story, hopefully it keeps going! **

**Elle ()- Thanks for the review. I don't know why I just look over those words. I just write and write and when I go back over it I must look over those words. I have started to go back over the previous chapters and hopefully I will catch them this time. Please if you happen to see anymore of those let me know because I will change them!**

**That goes for everyone, if you ever see any mistakes please let me know!**

**Thanks again to all of you who read, I appreciate it!**

**3**

_You know I never really thought that it could happen to me. I mean this whole falling in love after a few dates thing. With Vegeta it took years for me to realize that I loved him; ok maybe not years but at least a few months and with Yamcha it has taken exactly four weeks; that's wrong. _

_But it didn't feel wrong, it felt right. It felt like we belonged together, like after all the sadness that I had been through there was finally sunshine on the other side. Wow, that sounds really sad. But it's the truth, I can't help but think that he was sent to me for a reason; that we talked that night at the beach because he was the man I was supposed to meet all over again, to fall for, to get my mind off of…. I'm not going to even write his name in here because I promised myself I am completely over him._

_But what if I'm not? I still dream about him. I still see him all the time. I can't get him out of my head, out of my heart. Is it because he was my first love? Is it because we never got to finish what we started? Something about him just keeps me thinking of him; just wishing he would have never left. Was there a future with him? Would we have made it through college? _

Bulma sighed; she was completely irritated with herself. Why couldn't she just focus on the man she was with now? Why couldn't she just erase him from her brain? She let out a loud scream and threw her notebook across the room; it smacked against her wall and hit the ground with a thud. Bulma couldn't stand it anymore; she had tried her damndest to push him from her mind and yet he still haunted her every damn day. If it wasn't in her thoughts it was in her dreams and vice versa; she could never win. She couldn't bring herself to tell Yamcha because she didn't want him to be jealous, but jealous of what? Vegeta was gone! She wanted to scream, she wanted to get up and rip all of the pages from that damn book she had been writing in. All of those pages that were filled with nonsense about Vegeta showing up, about him apologizing for putting her through all of the garbage he had; "Fuck," she finally screamed.

X x X x X x X x X

Bulma woke suddenly from the sleep she had been having. She felt like she had been having a nightmare but couldn't remember anything. She looked around the room and couldn't see anything in the pitch black that filled her large space. She could hear light snoring coming from the man that was taking up the empty space next to her and it made her smile. She felt to at piece when they were together and they had been together officially for two months. They both had been trying to piece together a plan for their futures; after graduating this past year neither had made a plan for college. Bulma had planned to work for her father's company; she had been involved in it since she was a child and she always loved it; she loved the technology and loved being in the lab. Yamcha on the other hand had been scouted to play baseball for the local team; he was in spring training already and was hoping to become a starter on the team.

She lay back down in the bed and repositioned herself so she was snuggling against his bare back. It was nice when her parents were out of town; it was nice when he could stay over without her mother hovering over the two of them. She had planned to move into one of the guest houses within the next two weeks; it took a while for her mother to agree to it, but she did. As she laid against his back she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched; she sat up and looked around once more but didn't see anything, she sighed before laying back down and closing her eyes.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of Yamcha rustling around her room; her eyes focused in on him roaming around her room in nothing but his red boxer briefs and she smiled. "What are you looking for baby," she asked as he looked under her desk?

"I brought my jersey here and now it's gone," his tone was full of frustration as he headed into the bathroom to continue his search. "It's not in here either," he yelled before walking out and heading back to her main room; he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bulma standing in the middle of the room with his jersey on her petite body. He chuckled, "Oh yeah I forgot about that," he smiled before walking over and wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Yeah," she laid her head into his chest, "You had other things on your mind." Yamcha pulled her closer and nibbled on her ear before letting his kisses trail down her neck.

"You got to go to baseball," her voice was lower than usual, "Don't start this now."

"I can skip," he said breathlessly before resuming where he had left off, "Plus it might help me perform better." Bulma couldn't help but to laugh at the man who was trying to seduce her, "You're going to be late," she pushed him away and pulled the jersey up and over her head.

Yamcha let out a gasp as the woman of his dreams stood in front of him naked, "You had to do that right now," he shook his head. Bulma giggled as she walked over to her dresser and pulled on one of her oversized pajama shirts and a pair of boy shorts.

"Fuck, alright I really got to go," he pulled his clothes on and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "We'll finish this later," he let a playful growl escape his throat.

"Good luck baby," she smiled, "Hit a homer for me," and then he was gone and she was standing in her room alone. She shook her head at the man she had fallen in love with; he was crazy that was a fact but he was so fun and just kept her on her toes. Bulma walked over and fell back onto her bed; she looked up at the ceiling and hoped he would do well today. He had made the team but he was still vying for top spot; she prayed that he would get that.

A chill ran up her spine; she sat up quickly and looked around; that feeling still haunted her, someone was there, someone or something was watching. She stood up and walked over to her balcony doors and swung them open; the heat engulfed her as she walked out and looked around. There was nothing but the usual; the people hustling around the compound while her parents were gone, security roaming the property, the workers going in and out of the buildings, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Her phone began to ring and she walked back into her bedroom shutting the balcony doors behind her; she walked over to the nightstand and picked it up not recognizing the number.

"Hello," her voice rang through the receiver, but there was no answer on the other end. She could hear someone breathing but no one spoke so she asked said it again, "Hello?" This time her voice made it seem like more of a question, she wanted to know who was there, but there was still no answer. "I'm hanging up now," she said matter-of-factly, not wanting to waste her time anymore; she had planned on getting dressed and heading down to the stadium where Yamcha practiced, it was open to the public and she had yet to see him play.

Bulma knew she was cutting it close on time but she really needed to shower before she headed to the stadium; she didn't want to look like a hot mess in front of all his friends. She walked in to her bathroom and turned on the shower, jumping in she felt so calm as the water fell down her curves, it was so refreshing. She took in a deep breath and she finished washing her hair, but before she could move onto her body she heard a large bang come from her bedroom.

She turned the water off and jumped out of the shower, quickly wrapping herself in the closest towel. As she did that she caught a whiff of Yamcha's cologne, he must have used the towel himself. She shook her head and threw it to the ground and grabbed another one out of her cabinet; she tightly wrapped it around her body and she heard another thump, this time much louder. She ran out through the bathroom door and stopped instantly when she saw the bloodied man lying on her bedroom floor.

Her right hand went up to her mouth and she gasped, "Vegeta," she said softly before rushing to his side. He was bleeding from his head, from his ears, from at least twenty cuts on his body, "Oh my god Vegeta," she cried completely in shock, she had no clue what to do, nothing was registering in her brain.

_**He had returned.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I don't own DBZ **_

_**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You guys are all awesome!**_

_**SEE ME**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

_It's weird that when you need to do something, something important, something to save another person's life that you just do it without thought. I stood there and stared at him as he bled out on my floor and at first I was in so much shock that I didn't think I could do anything. I was screaming at myself, cussing at myself, telling myself I needed to act now if I wanted him to survive. _

_Then without another thought I dropped to my knees next to him and looked into the eyes of the broken man, seeing the past flash before my eyes, reaching my hand to his face to make sure this wasn't some sort of horrible dream and it wasn't. The blood on his face was warm and his skin was cold, his eyes were barely open as he slipped in and out of consciousness. There were so many lacerations all over his body and it looked as if he had burned; he was wearing this spandex blue outfit, I had never seen it before in all the years that I had known him and then he coughed and blood came up and the next thing I knew I was running down the hall, descending the stairs in what seemed like two steps, rushing through the yard until I finally made it to the first aid capsule, I was praying at this point that there was a doctor on call, but was quickly disappointed and I knew at this point everything that my father had taught me was going to come into play._

_But I guess when it comes to someone that you love, someone that you couldn't bear to see injured something clicks inside and you know it's a win or lose situation and there was no way I was going to lose. I didn't have time to think about Yamcha and his practice I was supposed to go see, I didn't have time to think about what I knew and what I didn't know how to do, all I had time to do was get my ass in gear and save the man that somehow still held my heart even after everything he had put me through. _

Bulma rummaged through every cabinet in the first aid capsule, throwing different supplies into two duffel bags she had found in the office. She wasn't sure what she was going to need so she just grabbed everything that she thought she might need. She quickly filled the first bag up with gauze, saline solution, bandages and a few shots of morphine not sure what kind of pain he was in and then quickly threw a bunch of other miscellaneous supplies into the other. She was pouring sweat but she didn't have time to think about it, she quickly wiped her brow, clearing the moisture that had accumulated there and then grabbed the two bags throwing them over her shoulder and taking off back towards her room.

Why couldn't her father be home, why was she stuck trying to fix him alone. She decided when she got back and tried to stop the bleeding that she would call 911, she didn't think there was any other quick solution. She probably should have called them first but something was telling her not to, something was saying it would be a bad idea so she went on with her mission to get the supplies.

As she ascended the stairs in the same quickness as before she ran down the hall to her room; he was still lying on the ground, but his eyes were a little more open this time. She dropped down next to him once again and dumped the supplies out onto the floor and then she stopped when she felt his icy hand grab her wrist. Her worried blue eyes met his dark onyx ones and they just stared at each other for a moment; he tried to speak, he was trying to tell her something but she couldn't understand him, he was mumbling and it didn't make sense.

Bulma pulled the scissors from the pile of supplies and cut down the middle of the blue spandex; she needed to get it off of him so she could see how bad he was cut and how many lacerations there truly were. She gasped when she saw the extent of the cuts, how he was still awake was beyond her. She knew Vegeta was a strong man, especially when it came to pain but this, this was insane. She immediately snapped out of her thoughts and started cleaning all of the cuts, covering them as she went, it took almost an hour and a half just to do his stomach and she still had to somehow get him to roll over onto his side. Bulma stood up and walked to the window, letting her fingers rest for a moment, her eyes dropped to her red covered hands and tears began to form in her eyes; she had his blood all over her. She heard him cough once more and she turned around and went back over to where his body lay on the floor. She dropped down to her knees once again and managed to get him onto his side. She quickly stripped off the rest of the blue spandex material and began to work on his back and then his arms and finally his legs. He had slipped into unconsciousness, she figured the morphine probably did that to him; it made it easier for her when she had to sew up a few of the deeper lacerations. She couldn't believe how much she actually knew how to do, she never really paid that close attention to her father when he showed her all different medical things; it didn't really interest her, not like the mechanical things.

After working on him for close to five hours she was finished. She had cleaned and covered and even sewed the bad cuts that were scattered around his body. He had woken up once during her procedures and she quickly gave him more pain medicine and he fell back into his slumber. She was wrong before, she thought he had gone unconscious but the morphine definitely seemed to knock him out and that she was thankful for. She wished she could understand what he was trying to tell her, but he was so out of it she couldn't make out anything he was mumbling. Bulma grabbed her pillow off of the bed and placed it under his head and then grabbed a few blankets and covered him up, she walked over to her balcony door that was open and examined the broken wood; he had come through the balcony? Bulma's eyes squinted as she saw the blood on the balcony floor and then walked to the railing where there was more red liquid that had stained the white paint, but she didn't see the ladder posted up against the side of the house. Her mind began to wonder, and she looked around to see if it just had fallen, but there was no sign of the ladder anywhere. She shook her head in confusion and walked back into her room, closing the broken doors behind her; she glanced at the broken man still on the floor, she wished she had the strength to pick him up and put him in the bed but she couldn't lift him.

Bulma glanced around the room at the mess she had made, all the wrappers of the different materials thrown around the room and then she glanced down at her blood soaked clothes, her red stained hands and she finally cracked. The tears began to fall without warning and she ripped the blood soaked clothes off of her body, throwing them across the room. She ran into her bathroom shutting the door a little louder than she had anticipated but quickly opened it again, she wanted to hear if he yelled for her. She stripped off her bra and underwear and turned the water on in the shower before jumping in; as soon as the warm water hit her she let out a soft moan, it felt so good on her tensed up muscles. Now that she was in the water she couldn't feel the tears that were pouring down her face as she scrubbed the red from her hands and fingernails; she wanted to scream at this point but didn't have the strength to.

Then as she stood under the water she realized Yamcha would be on his way home soon. It had been almost five or six hours by now, her heart began to race, she wasn't sure what he would think seeing Vegeta again, especially now after they had been dating for how long. Bulma couldn't stop panicking, she knew there was no reason to be worried, she was just helping a friend, a friend in need, he would understand right?

Her breathing had sped up and her heart was still racing as the image of Vegeta lying on the ground, bloodied and battered kept filling her mind; every time she shook it out it immediately came back and she couldn't take it anymore, she screamed and then slammed the shower off, wrapping a towel around her body. Both of her hands made it to her face and she wiped the tears that still wouldn't stop falling, she looked in the mirror and couldn't believe how insane she felt right now, but her attention snapped when she heard groaning coming from inside her room.

"Vegeta," she said aloud as she exited from the bathroom; he was sitting up and was examining the bandages that covered his body. She rushed over to his side and dropped down next to him, not caring that she was just wrapped in a towel, she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight, it was just in instinct and she felt his arm go around her and the tears of sadness were tears of joy; had she really fixed him? She pulled away when she realized how tight she had latched onto his broken body and let her hands fall into his; she entwined her fingers with his and stared deep into his dark eyes.

But then as she stared at him all the hurt he had caused flooded back and she pulled her hands from his, she quickly stood up and walked into the bathroom putting on a pair of shorts and t-shirt that she kept in there for bed, when she came back out she had composed herself, there were no more tears and she stopped in the bathroom doorway, her hands finding her hips. She watched as he somehow managed to pull himself up off of the floor, limping a bit as he walked to where his clothes had been thrown into a pile, he was disappointed when he saw them sliced into shreds, they were the last pair of armor he owned.

"I think you should go to the hospital, I think your ankle is broken," she said softly still standing in the doorway. His head slowly turned to look at her and he knew she was probably angry at him for leaving and now after almost 7 months showing back up; he knew she would never understand.

"I'll be fine, I just need to find Kak… Goku," he quickly corrected himself, he still was confused himself; he didn't remember to much from the trip home; he had fought Frieza and then after defeating that moron he was attacked by his minions. His injuries were already bad from fighting that monster alone but the attack from the others caught him by surprise; if he hadn't been so weak he could have killed them all, Vegeta shook his head at the thoughts, he had killed so many as it was.

"Vegeta," Bulma's voice was elevated and she was now standing in front of him, she could see his eyes focus back in on her and realized he was deep in thought about something. "Vegeta, Goku and Chi Chi are gone for the rest of the summer," she stated, as her hand reached out and ran up and down his arm.

"Where," he asked quickly, he was trying to sense that moron but his injuries had made him weak, he couldn't focus completely, he needed a sensu bean.

"18's cabin, some sort of romantic getaway," she shrugged as Vegeta let out a string of curse words. "Are you ok Vegeta, I have some more pain medicine," she spoke softly, she was holding back so much, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him over and over again.

"I'm fine woman, I am tough," he said as if she was crazy for asking. He let out a deep breath and walked over to her bed, taking a seat on the edge of it, he needed to figure out some sort of plan. He had left never expecting to return, he had sold his house, his car and his belongings; he had to figure out where he was going to go, where he was going to live. "Where's your father," he asked his voice seemed cold and detached?

Bulma walked over and took a seat next to him, "Gone on a work thing," she sighed, "I can call him if you want." Vegeta shook his head, "I'll just wait its fine." Bulma looked over to the man that seemed so distant and tried to figure out what had happened to him, she wanted to ask but knew it was probably too soon, she didn't want to make him angry.

"Vegeta," Bulma's voice cracked as she begin to speak, "Stay here, I can set you up in a guest house, you can heal and I can check on you," she said standing up and walking in front of him, dropping to her knees she leaned on his lap, "Please don't leave."

Vegeta brought his right hand up through his black spikes, he looked at the blue haired woman that was leaning on his lap, he went to stand up and pulled her up with him; he was already starting to feel better, being a Saiyan was good for something; as soon as she was on her feet he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly into his chest; he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent and he cringed a little when he smelled someone else on her, and he realized he had smelled someone else the entire time. He could feel her hands running up and down his bare back, and just holding her like this made him realize how much he had indeed missed her.

But the moment was cut short when the door swung open and Yamcha stood staring in shock at the two people in front of him. The huge smile that was on his face instantly disappeared and the paper that was in his hand, holding the good news he wanted to share with his lover fell to the floor. He couldn't find words to speak so he just stared, he watched as Bulma quickly pulled from Vegeta's grasp and then as she ran over to him and started explaining, something about injuries and he had just showed up. Yamcha looked around the room, it was a disaster, it looked as if a tornado had touched down and thrown everything around; and the blood, there was blood all over the floor and medical supplies were sprawled out in piles.

"What is going on here," he finally managed to choke out, Bulma threw her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips to his.

"I'll explain everything," she whispered into his ear as she squeezed him even tighter; she didn't know why but she felt as if she should make sure Vegeta saw her with Yamcha, let him know she had moved on. Bulma couldn't see his face but she knew he was probably freaking out inside; she knew Vegeta had hated Yamcha since the beginning of school and now after everything he was the man she had chosen to be with.

"Woman can you show me to my room," Vegeta said sternly, he was rather agitated and didn't want to continue watching the show Bulma was putting on. Bulma broke from Yamcha and turned to face the irritated Saiyan, she let out a small nod and turned back to Yamcha, "Why don't you take a shower baby and then we'll go out for dinner or something," she forced a small smile onto her face when he nodded in agreement. "Come on Vegeta I'll show you to the guest house."

Vegeta followed behind Bulma, he didn't say a word as they walked through the large house and out the back door. He was still limping but just over the past few hours he could tell a difference in the pain, he would be healed within a few days. They trekked through the yard and after about five minutes made it to a cluster of capsule houses, "Here we are," Bulma said softly before walking up and unlocking one. She led the way into the house and turned on the lights and then the air conditioning as she walked back into the living room she saw him still standing in the foyer.

"That was a nice show you put on in there," he smirked as she blushed, "You really downgraded, man to boy." Bulma shook her head irritated with the man in front of her, he had no clue what she had gone through.

"I love him," she said softly, now standing in front of him, "He was there for me when you disappeared out of my life; I didn't think you would ever be back," she stated coldly. Vegeta let out a grunt, and shook his head from side to side, without another word he leaned in and planted his lips onto hers; if she loved him so much she would push him away.

_**But she didn't….**_


	18. Chapter 18

_I thought that when he showed back up…. If he showed back up that I would be pissed off, that I would have so much anger towards him I wouldn't be able to stand it. But now I know that isn't true, that as angry as I am right now I am so happy. As soon as he kissed me I fell in love all over again; as soon as his hands ran up and down my back all those butterflies came back._

_But then as I was in heaven again my heart was divided. Piece of me knew that I couldn't stay with him now; his arrogance brought me back to earth and I realized that the man that I was in love with now was in my room waiting for me to come back, was waiting for me so he could tell me all about his day. _

_But something was stopping me. Vegeta was here in my arms, he was alive, he had come back from something horrible. Why did this happen to me, why did this happen to me now? I knew in my heart and in my head what I had to do, the right thing I needed to do. _

Vegeta couldn't stop; he ran his hands up and down her now exposed back and ravaged her lips over and over again. Her smell, her taste, everything about her brought back some sort of happiness to his soul. Bulma moaned as she took a breath, she was trying to process everything, trying to make sense of what was going on and then she realized everything. Bulma pulled her hands from the back of his head; she pushed them against his chest and took a few steps back. "I can't do this Vegeta," she sighed breathlessly; she was trying to control her breathing, trying to get herself calmed down.

Vegeta let a smirk cross his face and limped a few steps forward; he was still in pain but not enough to stop him from getting what he wanted. As he continued forward she continued back, she knew that she needed to get away from him or her wall might fall; that is not what she wanted, she kept telling herself that she wasn't a cheater that she never wanted to be that person. "Vegeta please," she gasped as her back stopped against one of the bedroom wall; but he didn't listen he took both of his hands and grasped her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Bulma gasped as he did it, she never had felt such electricity in a kiss, especially one from Vegeta. But before she fell under his spell she pulled out of his grasp once more, and ducked away from him. Vegeta spun around slowly and didn't pursue his prey anymore; he saw the flash of light that hit her eyes and the tears that she was holding back.

"I can't do this Vegeta," she let a tear fall down her porcelain cheek as she locked eyes with his, "I can't do this Vegeta," she repeated once more wanting to make it clear. Vegeta watched as the vixen that stood in his room began to break down and he knew he had made a mistake. The words he had said early were replaying in his head; he knew he shouldn't have pushed his luck.

"Bulma," his voice was low, "I had to go," his voice cracked. Bulma's head began to shake back and forward, she didn't want to hear his excuses, she didn't want to hear what he had to say. As she watched him take a seat on the couch the anger that she felt began to come back; he disappeared on her.

"Look Vegeta I have to go, I have dinner plans with Yamcha," she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to walk to the door, "I'll bring some clothes out before we leave and there are towels in the closet by the bathroom." She let out a deep breath and turned to face him once more, "If you need anything I'll be home later and if you really need to get a hold of me my phone number is in the drawer by the fridge," she felt her eyes begin to tear up again and decided it was now or never so she turned and headed out the door, slamming it a bit behind her.

Vegeta stood up from the couch and walked over to the door she had just exited out of, he let his hand go up and lay against the wooden door, he held it there for a few moments before shaking his head and letting out a sigh. He hadn't had time to think about having a smoke but now he could use one and a stiff drink; he couldn't understand how she pushed him away, how she could just walk away like that. But at the same time he knew that's what he should have expected, he should have never had any type of expectations; he knew she was going to be pissed. He slammed his fist into the door, a little harder than he liked causing the wood to splinter, "Fuck," he cursed before turning around and walking towards the bathroom to get a shower in.

X x X x X x X x X

Bulma made her way slowly back towards the main house, millions of different things flashed through her mind. She couldn't help but think back to when she first met him, to when they first kissed, to when the first made love, to when she woke up to him gone, to when she found him bloodied in his room. She wiped her tears and made sure to clean up her act before entering the house, she didn't want Yamcha to see her upset, especially over Vegeta.

She ascended the stairs slowly and walked down the long quiet hall, her flip flops making the only sound. The door to her room was closed and she felt as if she should knock, but shook that feeling from her head knowing it was her room. She let a sigh escape from her mouth, she wished she could turn around and run back into his arms, kiss him and fall into the bed that was in the room and just lie with him for the next weeks, not moving but she couldn't do that.

Bulma turned the door knob and walked in to the sun filled room, Yamcha was sitting on the bed flipping through the channels on the TV, trying to find something worthwhile to watch; he settled on a baseball game and glanced up to Bulma as he realized she had entered the room. He didn't keep his sights locked on her for too long, he still was stunned at the reappearance of Vegeta, he was waiting for her to run back to him. He knew that he didn't hold her heart the way he did, he always knew he would be second best, but he hoped that Vegeta wasn't going to be back for a long time. He always felt something was different about him; something wasn't right about the guy.

"Hey," Bulma smiled as she walked closer to the bed, watching as a small smile found the way to his face, "Sorry that took so long."

Yamcha nodded and threw the remote down to the side of the bed, rubbing his hand on the open comforter space, "Come here," he said softly. Bulma obliged and walked over to her bed and slipped off her flip flops, climbing into bed next to him, snuggling up and laying her head on his chest. They laid in silence for a few moments; Yamcha was trying to figure out the right words to say to her, he knew that there were probably so many emotions running through her head right now. "You ok babe," Yamcha asked running his hand through her loose blue locks, "I know this is probably real overwhelming."

Bulma froze as she listened to his kind words; she listened as he asked if she was ok, but how could she answer that question without lying to him? She didn't respond, she just tried to push the question out of her mind, hoping he wouldn't push her more. They continued to lay in bed and watch the baseball game that was on TV, she hadn't really learned to much about baseball but enough to understand what was going on.

"You still want to go to dinner," he asked snuggling into the top of her head, breathing in her shampoo. He felt her nod against his chest and then she pulled free from his arms that were snaked around her waist. He followed her with his eyes and then followed suit standing and letting out a large yawn and then a stretch, he walked slowly over to the duffle bag that was on the floor and grabbed a red t-shirt out of it, pulling it over his head and covering his bare chest. Yamcha walked over to where Bulma was standing and pulled her into a hug, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, and she did the exact same, leaning her head against his shoulder, she panicked as her eyes caught sight of Vegeta standing on the balcony, he made sure Bulma saw him and then headed to the side so he couldn't be seen.

She pulled out of his grasp and forced a smile on his face, "Baby can you give me like 20 minutes or so I need to shower, I never got to finish it earlier," Bulma ran her hand down the side of his face. "Why don't you head downstairs and watch TV on the big screen and I'll be down in a few," she leaned in and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Alright B," his smile beamed back, he loved watching sports on her parents big screen, "I'll be downstairs, don't take too long ok, I'm hungry," he leaned in and kissed her on her pink lips before jogging out of the room and down the steps. Bulma walked over and shut the door, locking it from the inside before walking over to the balcony that held Vegeta. Before walking out she grabbed two cigarettes out of the pack that sat on her desk, and then the lighter; she took in a deep breath and then headed out to the balcony.

"What are you doing here," she shot to Vegeta who was posted up in the corner of the balcony, arms crossed over his chest. She waited for him to respond but got nothing, so she went ahead and lit her smoke, taking in a long drag and letting it out slowly. Vegeta held out his right hand and smirked when she placed one in his hand, followed by the lighter, she knew him to well.

"Look woman," he said in between puffs, trying to form some sort of words to go with his thoughts; he had outline what he wanted to say before walking over to the house, but now it didn't seem right, it wasn't him. "I know I left unannounced, but I tried to tell you I needed to go."

"But you just left me Vegeta, you left me after everything we had been through; you left me alone," her voice cracked. Vegeta knew he had wronged her but he couldn't tell her why, he couldn't explain everything that had happened over the past months.

"Bulma there is something I need to tell you," he wasn't sure why his voice cracked, something inside of him was telling him not to do this, not to tell her.

"What is it Vegeta," she put the cigarette out in the ashtray and walked over to the man who was now shaking; she placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled back he was burning up, "Are you ok," she asked watching him shake more violently, there was light emitting off of his body, the balcony felt as if it was shaking. She watched as he began to yell, to growl and scream and then she watched as he fell to the ground, the cigarette falling through the crack; she dropped down to his side and ran her hand through his hair and down his cheek. His eyes opened and he could see her over him, he wanted to show her what he was, he wanted her to see man he could become, the powerful warrior he had hidden from her their entire life but he was too weak from his injuries and at the last moment he knew that maybe it wasn't the right idea.

_**Would she ever know the truth?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own DBZ**

**Please Read and Review**

**See Me**

**Chapter 19**

Bulma stared at the man who now occupied her king size bed; he hadn't opened his dark eyes since he had collapsed to the hard ground on the balcony. She ran her hand through his flame shaped hair and couldn't help but think about what had happened to him. As soon as he had collapsed and fell unconscious she immediately ran downstairs and got Yamcha to help her, she couldn't lift him, he was too heavy and she needed to get him into the air conditioning, into a bed where he could recover. Yamcha wasn't pleased that the man who had left the woman he loved had resurfaced and now found his way into her room, into her bed and he knew against better judgment back into her heart.

Bulma sat on the edge of the bed still not able to break her stormy blue eyes away from him; she knew she needed to let him rest, to let him sleep and get his strength back. She heard the door open, the squeaks of the hinges gave it away, her head turned slowly and met with Yamcha's concerned set and she forced a smile onto her thin lips.

Yamcha stood in the wooden door frame and looked in at the scene in front of him; his stomach tightened and he made his lips curve upward, he didn't want to upset her any more than she already was. He knew that she was hurting inside more than she would ever let on, he knew she wanted to make that monster better but he also didn't want to lose her to him. His eyes were fixated on the blue haired woman, he watched as she leaned in and placed a kiss on Vegeta's forehead and then as she walked towards him, ushering him out the door and shutting the heavy door behind her as gently as possible.

"How is he," Yamcha mustered up the words, even though he didn't want to know anything about the man. All he wished was that Vegeta never had showed his face in the city again, that he just stayed wherever it was he had disappeared to. But now he was faced with this problem, how was he supposed to keep the woman he loved in his arms?

"He seems ok," Bulma answered quietly, she wasn't really sure how he was, but she hoped that she was right in thinking he was ok. She broke from her thoughts when she felt Yamcha's arms snake around her waist and she countered with her arms around his neck, she leaned in and accepted the kiss he planted on her red lips.

As they broke from the passionate filled kiss Bulma ran her hand down his arm and took his hand in his, she gave threw a wink in his direction and they walked down the hall and headed down into the large living room, both making themselves comfortable on the couch. "You just want to watch a movie," Yamcha spoke up and broke the silence; the room was dark now and the only glow was from the large TV in the center of the room.

"A movie would be great," Bulma sighed curling up into the corner of the couch; Yamcha pulled himself up and threw a blanket over the petite woman before grabbing the remote and flicking it to the on demand service. Yamcha sat back down close to Bulma and laid his arm over her curled up frame, he felt her tense at his touch and it caused a bit of concern in his mind.

The two young adults sat in silence watching the movie, both with millions of things running through their active minds. Bulma swallowed a few times trying to ease her worry, trying to focus in on the movie but her mind couldn't focus. She waited for a few more moments trying to ease up and relax, she really didn't want Yamcha to get angry with her, but she also knew that she couldn't be calm until she knew for sure that Vegeta was ok. Yamcha was studying his girlfriend as she sat next to him and bit her finger nail, she went from one to the next without thought, he knew she was deep in thought and he knew it wasn't about the movie.

Yamcha ran put his hand under the cover and ran his hand up her bare leg, he went up and down the smooth skin and turned his head and flashed a bright smile at her, he repositioned himself on the couch and pulled her up onto his lap, making her straddle him, looking deep into her blue eyes. He wasn't sure if he should be trying to make love to her but he couldn't help himself, he needed her.

He ran his hands up and down her back and leaned in and took her lips with his, he could tell something was wrong, she wasn't responding the way she usually did. He broke the kiss and looked at her facial features, trying to figure out what was wrong with her, even though he already knew. Bulma didn't respond though, she just looked at him in his dark eyes trying to piece together the right words. Yamcha didn't wait for a response he retook her lips with his and tightened his grasp around her with his arms, he continued his assault without thought, reaching down and pulling her shirt up and over her head.

"Yamcha stop," she gasped and pulled away from Yamcha, she pushed him off of her and jumped off of the couch, grabbing her shirt off of the floor.

"What do you mean stop," he asked standing and eyeing her up and down? Bulma took a step back and looked at the fire in the man's eyes; she had never seen anger like that pent up in the man she had fallen in love with.

"Yamcha look, I just can't do this right now ok," she let out a deep sigh and her head shook left to right, "Please I need you to understand." Bulma looked at him and could see how aggravated he was and she didn't know what to say to make it better.

"Look Bulma I got to go, I'm going to go back to my place and tomorrow if you're ready to be with me again then call me, but I'm not going to be second best around here you got it," his voice was deep and stern and he gazed directly into her eyes. "I was here when he you were broken and I put you back together, think about that before you run off and fuck him again," he let a grunt slip out before turning and heading out through the kitchen and out the back door.

Bulma stood in the dark room, the glow from the TV reflecting off of her body, she was in disbelief; how could he just turn on her like that? She hadn't even done anything wrong and there he went running like a scared mouse. "Fuck you too," she said aloud, walking over and turning the lights on. She still couldn't believe him; she pushed him out of her head for now and headed to the steps, taking them slowly. She walked down the hall and stopped at the closed door, staring at it imagining that he was standing on the other side of it, awake and well. She could picture him leaning against her cold wall, arms crossed over his chest with that smirk she hated but loved plastered on his face, she could imagine him playing it like he didn't care like he didn't want anything to do with her but at the same time she knew she could make him change his mind.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly as she readjusted her sight on the wooden door in front of her. She took in a deep breath and turned the cold metal handle slowly unlatching it and pushing it open. She sighed when she realized that her imagination was running wild and he was still lying in her bed. As she stood and stared at the broken man she was caught off guard by a loud bang, thunder rumbled the entire complex and the next thing she knew rain was pounding on the roof and the balcony. It was eerie being alone in the house, she never could explain her fear of storms but she had it since she was a little girl. She walked over and took a seat on the floor, leaning her back against the bed frame, she felt a little better knowing that he was laying in the bed behind her, even if he was out of it she felt a tiny bit safer just having him in the room.

She let out a deep sigh and stared out of the balcony doors, watching the lightening and listening to the thunder and the rain as it hit the house. Before she had time to get into a deep thought she let herself fall into the darkness and drifted off into a very uneasy sleep.

X x X x X x X x X x X

A large boom echoed through the dark house and the young heiress' eyes flew open; she was on her feet looking around, she felt on edge but slowly realized it had just been a loud thunder. She glanced around her dark room, the light for the moon was the only light she had as she glanced around the room, her clock was out and when she went to switch on the small bedside light it wouldn't turn on either. A chill ran up her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood up; she realized now that she was sweating, the air conditioning must have shut off when the electricity went out. Her father had yet to have the generator installed for the area of the compound that there house resided in, the labs were his main priority.

Bulma reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out her cell phone, she slid it open and was instantly aggravated seeing it was only 4 o'clock in the morning, she was more aggravated as she realized her battery was on low and she couldn't plug it in, all she could do was hope she didn't need it before the power came back on. She threw it lightly down on the desk and walked over to the balcony doors, swinging then open, letting the somewhat cool breeze filter into the room. The rain had done something good, the temperature had dropped significantly and she was happy to take in the fresh air.

She walked out as far as the roof would cover her, looking around at the darkened sky, watching the lightening as the bolts made it light up, nature's fireworks, she thought. Bulma zoned out as she stared off into space, wondering if her parents were experiencing any inclement weather where they were. She missed them as she stood alone on the balcony; they had been traveling more than usual this summer with the new expansion to Capsule Corporation and from what she understood there was still at least three more trips to come. Her father was supposed to help her figure out what she wanted to do come fall, if she would enroll in college or come to work in the business, doing what she already loved to do. As she was lost in thought about her future she felt a hand grasp her shoulder, she nearly jumped ten feet in the air, she hadn't been expecting anything or anyone to touch her. Bulma spun around and came face to face with the unbeknownst to her Prince of all Saiyans and wrapped her arms around him without thought; it was instinct when it came to him, he had always been there for her, always been there to make her smile or get her worked up.

"You're awake," she said lightly into his ear as she held him tightly, her arms snaked around his neck; she wasn't quite sure if she was choking him but she didn't care at that moment. She was a little concerned when she didn't feel his arms around her waist, or running up and down her back so she let go of him and backed away, she could see that something was on his mind, but she didn't know what it was, did she dare to ask?

"You smell like that moron," he scoffed, taking a few more steps back, "You couldn't wait until I was out of the house," his lips twitched in disgust. Bulma looked at him confused once again, what did he mean she smelled like him, she couldn't smell anything?

"What are you talking about Vegeta," she asked curiously, "Yamcha left hours ago?" Vegeta looked the woman in front of him up and down, breathing in once more, smelling him but not the way he thought he had; there was no smell of sex just a light coating of his scent stuck to her clothing.

Bulma brought her left hand up to his cheek and ran her hand over the stubble that had formed; she had never seen him with facial hair and the scruff that had formed made her smile, it looked good on him, made him look rugged. "I've missed you Vegeta," she said softly, bringing her other hand up to the other cheek, watching as he stood in front of her frozen. She leaned in and kissed him, a kiss full of need, of lust, of passion, she deepened it after a few seconds, digging her hands into his thick head of hair. She was pleased when she felt him engage in the kiss, when she felt his hands on her back, the butterflies in her stomach intensified and she ran her hands down his bare upper body, enjoying the feel of all his muscles. His hands found his way to her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her up, making his way back into her room, finding the bed he had just rose from. He immediately stripped her of her tank top and her shorts, followed by her bra and panties, he stopped for a moment to gawk at the perfect being in front of him, he watched as redness filled her cheeks as he gazed at her. Something inside of him was telling him not to do this, something was pulling him to stop, that this wasn't right but he couldn't pull himself away from her. He had been gone far too long, he never was supposed to come back, but he was back now and she was here, just as perfect as before.

She reached her hands around his neck and pulled him back down, reclaiming the lips of the man she had thought she had lost; she felt complete for the first time in a long time and nothing was stopping her from enjoying this now. She squealed loudly as he thrust into her, the thunder and lightning was a perfect backdrop to the sex they were having.

When it was over he dropped next to her, covered in sweat and her scent; he was pleased as he felt her turn on her side and lay her head on his bare chest, he was pleased to be home. Then he realized that he had to do it, he had to tell her the truth, he couldn't leave her in the dark forever and he didn't know how much more he could take without marking her. This time was close, this time held so much passion and he almost lost control, but he regained it, unlike that third class moron he had to deal with last time.

"Woman we need to talk," he swallowed hard, moving a bit so she let him up, he got out of bed and pulled on his boxers, walking over to the balcony. He turned around to face her as she walked up behind him, pulling on her tank top then her shorts.

"What is it Vegeta," she said softly, she felt as if something was wrong. Was he leaving her again, was this just some sort of one night stand for him to get his fix before he disappeared for 8 or 9 months again. She didn't even realize that tears had begun to fall from her eyes until he reached up and wiped them, he shook his head and thought of some sort of outline to go by, there had to be an easy way to explain this.

"I'm not who you think I am," he started off slowly, nervous; an emotion which he had rarely ever experienced. He had killed and cheated and burned villages to the ground in his past and now telling this woman was making him nervous, he couldn't believe himself.

"What do you mean," she asked with the sad puppy dog eyes. She listened intently, waiting for the next statement to come out of his mouth.

"I am not from this planet, I am a Prince. The Prince of all Saiyans to be exact; I am a killer, a thief, a liar, a cheater; I have murdered people all over the galaxy. My mother and father escaped here when our planet was destroyed, my mother didn't want me to grow up in that world, but my father did. I was sent on missions for months at a time, those times I would disappear in the past I was working for a monster named Frieza," he swallowed as he saw her mortified face, he wasn't sure if he should continue but he knew he had too.

"I escaped Frieza many years ago but I had found a mate in Kara; we had mated on many occasions and I was supposed to return for her, but I never returned for her, I never rescued her and made her my eternal mate," he stopped and let her digest the information he was spewing out.

"You're a monster," she said between sobs, her hand had found its way to her mouth, the tears were pouring from her eyes. She couldn't believe she had fallen in love with a killer, some alien from outer space. She couldn't listen any more; she turned and took off running, not sure where she was going to go.

Vegeta stood there enraged, his hands balled into fists so tight that his nails had broken the skin on the palms of his hands. He had to catch her, to finish explaining things, he couldn't let her tell his secret.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own DBZ**

**SORRY it has been forever! **

**Chapter 20**

He couldn't believe she took off running like that; he hadn't even finished explaining anything and she called him a monster. He let out a grunt and took off out of the room and down the stairs, he could still feel her weak energy on the outskirts of the compound. Vegeta opened the door and it was still pouring rain. He took a few steps out and within seconds was completely soaked from head to toe; his gravity defying hair was starting to flatten and he was not happy about having to be out in this weather. He followed her energy to an old truck parked under some trees, he could see her blue hair sitting in the driver's seat; he wasn't sure what he was going to say to her, how he would make her understand.

Vegeta walked slowly to the passenger's side of the old beat up red truck and knocked on the window; he watched as she slowly turned her head towards him and he wasn't happy when he saw the tear streaks that were down each side of her face. Against everything that was telling her to ignore him inside of her she reached across the inside of the truck and unlocked the door; why it was locked she had no clue, no one would ever try to steal such a hunk of junk.

"What do you want," she spoke quickly as soon as he had opened the door and sat down in the uncomfortable seat. Bulma looked at the man next to her, he was soaked and his hair made her want to let out a laugh, she had never seen it like that, he always made sure it looked perfect.

"You need to let me finish," he said sternly; Vegeta swallowed and tried to control the anger that he felt at the moment, he was hoping that she would understand and now he was worried he had made a huge mistake.

"I don't think I want to hear anymore," Bulma shot back just as stern, shooting him a look to go with it. Vegeta's head began to shake back and forth and a smirk formed out of his lips, he couldn't believe this woman, he couldn't believe the nerve she had.

"Listen woman, I really don't care if you want to hear it or not I am going to finish and you will listen," he stated, "This cannot get out, this is something that I trust you to know and I hope that you will understand."

Bulma's blue eyes rolled upwards and she shrugged, that was her indication for him to continue, as much as she didn't want to hear the crap that he was spewing from his mouth, she didn't even know if it was true. "Woman, Bulma," he started slowly, trying to figure out what he should say first, what did she need to know; everything was running through his mind and it was a jumble of different experiences but no matter what part of his life he was thinking about she always was there at the end of it. The times he would be gone for months at a time on summer break, he would get back and be so angry and depressed about all the things he was forced to do and she would be there, open arms, so happy to see him.

"I don't know what you want to hear from me; I don't really know how to say some of the things that I feel like I should tell you," he let out a deep breath and listened to the rain as it pattered against the outside of the car. "I know what I told you isn't something that you wanted to hear, I know you think that I am some good person but that is the truth about me, I am not a good person," he looked straight into her eyes, "I was forced into that life Bulma, I am a Prince and my father pushed me to do things that I would never have done on my own, but the things I did made me better, I don't know why but they made me stronger but they also made me resent my father and the day that he attacked you, I killed him."

Bulma gasped, her hand automatically went up to cover her mouth, she never knew what happened that day, the day his father tried to rape her; even though he had just admitted to killing his own father she felt relieved, she almost felt happy that that monster was gone forever.

"I don't know what to say to you woman, I don't know how to explain everything to you. I think that you need to understand one thing, if we keep fucking the way we do I am going to mark you, I can't control myself for much longer," he stopped as Bulma began to talk.

"Mark me?"

"My race, we bite when we find the one we want to be with for eternity, its in the heat of the moment, it's hard to explain," Vegeta was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Saying those things to her made him realize she was the one that he wanted to be with for eternity, the crazy blue haired woman; the woman who drove him absolutely bonkers at times.

"Chi-Chi's scar on her neck," Bulma looked at Vegeta in shock, "Goku is one of you?" Vegeta didn't speak, he didn't want to get into that whole story, so he just nodded and responded with a quick yes.

"Why didn't you tell me this before Vegeta," she asked softly, she still didn't understand everything and she could tell that there was more, but she wasn't ready to try and take it all in today. She understood two main things that he was a killer and he wanted her to be his forever.

"I fucking couldn't, don't you get that," his voice came out a lot louder than he had meant it too; he felt bad when she flinched back. "I would never have said a word Bulma but when Kara showed up she threatened to tell that fucking monster where I was and come for me and everyone that was around me, I had to take care of her and that was when everything changed."

"You killed her," Bulma's eyes were wide now; he was more of a monster than she thought. She waited for him to speak but he didn't he just nodded once more and she felt more tears start to well up in her eyes. "Vegeta why do you have to be this person, I love you and I want to be with you forever, but how can I be with someone that can just kill someone on the drop of a dime, how could I have a family with a man that is as cold blooded as you?"

That was it, he couldn't listen to her anymore, she would never understand, this was the second time he had tried to lay everything out to her and she didn't want to try and comprehend what he was going through. "You know woman I made a mistake coming back here to you," he swung the door open and headed out into the rain once more. He was fuming, the anger in his body was making him shake, but he didn't stop he just kept walking forward. He heard the truck door squeak as it open and then slam as it was being shut, he could hear her footsteps coming towards him fast but he didn't stop and turn around he kept trekking forward.

"Vegeta stop," Bulma yelled, wiping the rain from her face; it was still pouring and as she ran the puddles that had formed splashed everywhere; her tank top and shorts were completely soaked, her bare feet and legs were covered with mud but she ran as fast as she could and finally was able to catch up with him.

"Stop," she yelled as she got in front of him and put both hands on his bare chest.

"I'm done fucking talking to you so get out of my way," he grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the side so he could continue towards the house, he needed to get his clothes.

"Vegeta," she yelled again and ran in front of him once more, he stopped and looked into her eyes, he could see the emotions running wild on all her facial features and before he could push her away she reached up and grabbed his head and kissed him with everything in her body.

When they broke away he was in shock, he was pretty sure she had just said she couldn't be with a killer. "I don't know why Vegeta and it really pisses me off but I love you and as much as it is something that scares me I know that you are a good man, you have always been there for me and I love you for it," she smiled and was happy when he picked her up and kissed her again. "I want to be yours forever," she whispered into his ear.

"Well lets go make that happen," he smirked, he could care less about the forever part but the sex was definitely something he was looking forward to.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own DBZ**

**See Me**

**Chapter 21**

**Read and Review! Hope you guys are liking it!**

_He told me his story; the life he had lead up to this moment and he told me that he wanted me to be his, forever. Well he said it in different words, something about how he was going to mark me, that the feelings that he had when we made love made him crazy and his kind bit their "mate" to make an inseparable bond. Well at least that's what I got from the story he fed me, and of course I bought it and I gave in to him. We went back to my room and we made love more than once, more than twice and yet here I am without a mark on my neck. I feel like a fool, I feel like this was all one big fat lie, that he just wanted to get me in bed again, that he was trying to prove to me that Yamcha wasn't the one I want to be with….. Ugh….Now here I am, wide awake… he is sound asleep next to me, I can hear his breathing, it's so steady. I don't know what to do…. I find myself wishing I could take back the last two hours, I find myself almost happy that he didn't mark me, and I find myself thinking a lot about Yamcha…. Oh well, I guess I should try and get some sleep… _

Bulma shut the notebook she had been writing in and slid the pen onto the dresser that was next to her bed. She let out a deep sigh and looked at the man who was sound asleep next to her, she truly had never experienced any of the feelings that he made her feel but yet something didn't seem right, she still felt as if he was holding something back, the story that he told seemed as if it was missing something's. Bulma sighed again as her hand found its way to her neck; she rubbed the spot where she remembered seeing Chi-Chi's scar, she had been hoping that she would have one by now. The way he spoke about it earlier made her think there was no turning back, that the next time they did it would mean she would be his so called wife. Bulma's hand quickly pulled away when she felt him move next to her, she didn't want him to see her pining over something that didn't happen.

Vegeta's eyes opened when he rolled over and realized she was still up; it was the middle of the day but they had had a very rough night prior to this moment. He knew she had to be tired, there was no way she was still up and functioning normal. He wasn't going to say anything but he could tell the look on her face was not a good one, for some unknown reason his heart sank as he looked at her, he stared at her for a good ten minutes before she realized he had woken up. He watched as she pulled the hand from her neck and threw the notebook under her bed in one swift moment.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," she spoke softly, pushing a smile onto her thin lips; she watched as he pulled himself up against the back of the bed, he was sitting up now, his bare chest exposed to the chilly temperature of the room. Vegeta didn't speak at all though, he just looked into her blue eyes trying to figure out what was going on in that genius brain of hers. He usually could read her like a book, she always wore her emotions in the open and anyone could pick them up, but this time was different. Vegeta tried to study her expression and the way she was laying with her arms across her chest, something didn't feel right and he wasn't sure why but it made him feel off.

"Why are you up," Vegeta asked still staring at her, he watched as she fidgeted around before answering and something inside of him knew that she was upset, but he didn't say anything about it.

"I have to get up, I actually have to go to the college and fill out some papers, I didn't realize what day it was," she spoke quickly and she knew that her voice shook out of nervousness. She had never truly lied to Vegeta; but this time it was right to his face.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier," he asked slightly confused, she had never even mentioned having to go to the local college and do anything.

"It just totally slipped my mind," she forced another smile onto her face and pulled the covers off of her naked body. Bulma moved quickly, she got dressed in a flash and practically ran into the bathroom. Vegeta just watched in silence, he knew something was wrong, she was acting crazier than normal but he didn't understand why. He had only been back for two days and she was already off her rocker, something inside of him already knew what it had to do with… Yamcha.

He knew that she would run back to him, he knew she wasn't ready to forgive him for leaving her all those months ago; and now he would have to face the difficulties that were going to come against him and the blue haired woman. He watched as she came out of the bathroom and got dressed, he examined everything she did, the shirt she picked out the jeans she decided to wear and the perfume she sprayed on; he knew for a fact she wasn't going to the school.

"Don't lie to me," he spoke loudly, louder then he had wanted to. That seemed to happen a lot when it came to her, his emotions always ran high. "I know you aren't going to the school, I know you are going to find that fucking loser." His words came out like venom, he was trying to pick a fight and he knew that those words would make her mad.

"Excuse me," she shot back, she turned her head from the mirror where she was trying to pull her hair up, her eyes narrowed as she faced him and her eyes turned into ice, "Who are you to talk about lying?"

"I know you aren't going to the school woman, don't bullshit me, I can tell by the way you're acting; you think I haven't been around you my entire life, I know you like the back of my hand," he let out a chuckle, he couldn't help it; the fact that she actually thought she could pull one over on him.

"Fuck you Vegeta," she spat back, "You might know me but I don't know who the fuck you are; you have been lying to me since the day we met, you have caused me nothing but problems and I don't know why I always fall for your bull shit lies," she shook her head in disbelief as she thought back to the past. "You said you want to be together forever, that you wanted to mark me, if that's even a true thing, and yet here we are, we make love three times and you don't do a god damn thing, it was all a bull shit excuse wasn't it."

Vegeta understood now, it was the marking that got to her. He shook his head as he watched her huff and puff around the room, throwing clothes into a back pack he knew he needed to say something but he didn't, he had always been stubborn and now was no different.

"Vegeta I love you and I always will, but these bull shit stories that you pull aren't going to work on me anymore. If the shit you told me was true then you need to prove it because as of this momemt I don't believe a word you said to me and I don't want to have anything to do with you."

Vegeta watched as she stared at him for a good three to five minutes, he lost track of time; she looked so disappointed and she waited for him to speak up and say that he was telling the truth that he truly did want her, but he never did. He watched as she turned her back towards him, reached down and grabbed the back pack; he watched as she headed out of the bedroom door and could hear her make her way down the stairs; before he could even make a plan to do anything she was gone. He was left alone with his thoughts once more and the sad thing was that he still had more to tell her, he still had to tell her the big reason why he had left on his journey, but now he wasn't sure she needed to hear it; fuck, now he wasn't sure he should have even come back.

Bulma ran down the stairs, she hadn't even realized that tears had begun to fall from her eyes; she quickly wiped the wetness from her face and tried to pull herself together as she reached her car; her heart wanted her to turn around and go back to him, she knew that if they talked things would be ok, but something was pushing her away, something was telling her that she needed to go and find Yamcha, that they needed to talk before she did anything else at this moment in time. She climbed into her car and threw her back pack on the passanger seat, she took a deep breath as she started the car and as she began to pull away she looked in the rear view mirror. She instantly felt her heart drop as she stared back, she could see him on the balcony of her room watching her; it was so odd because as much as she knew she needed to go find Yamcha she also knew that she truly loved Vegeta with everything in her being, but she also felt as if she needed to make him feel the way she did when he left out of the blue.


End file.
